Outcast Cross Ranma and Sailor Moon
by Benji Himura
Summary: Begins after the chapter five of Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world. What would happen if the senshis actually existed in Ranma world. And how Benji's presence would affect the senshis and the Nerima wrecking crew.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Sailor moon I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters and also I don't Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins in the Ranmaverse on the exact point where in the chapter five where Benji founds that he is on Juuban and on Sailor Moon this story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school and the others are trying to get on the college.

This is a crossover so both stories casts will interact and there will be changes on both stories and on the plotline of Outcast Ranma.

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic.

And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone.

But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome.

But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Chapter one: Meetings

And after eating they move away to return to Nerima. In the bus stop Benji looks around scanning the surroundings. "We are in Juuban?" he asks to Ranma pointing to a street sign. "Yes." Ranma replies. "Still having problems with Kanjis?"

"Please I am in Ranmaverse, the Senshis are not from Ranmaverse. No sailor suited senshis please!" Benji thinks looking at the skies. "No more problems to me please!" then a major explosion echoes on the desert street. Benji looks at the direction of the blast and sees a group of women in white suits with multi colored skirts.

Benji sees the senshis having trouble facing the demon. "Put this on Ranma." Benji says handing a bandana to the shorter boy. "Use it as a mask and let's go help them before that demon uses those tentacles in a manner that will make them want to die." Ranma nods and ties the bandana as a mask. Benji does the same and they run to help the sailor suited soldiers.

"And Ranma don't you dare to make a silly speech or I toss cold water on you and then I will toss you to the demon!" Benji says to Ranma. The younger teen pouts under the mask. "Ultimate Vale Tudo! Supreme technique! Eliminação da Decendencia!" Benji shouts packing a powerful kick on the demon groin. The demon grabs his broken parts. "Extreme Vale Tudo! Supreme technique number Twenty Four!" Ranma shouts driving a road sign on the demon behind. Benji and Ranma leaps away from the destroyed former male demon. Who cries rivers of tears before turning into dust.

"Those strikes are so gruesome!" Sailor Moon exclaims holding Sailor Mars tightly. "They were so effective." Sailor Uranus says looking at the duo who is dusting they hands. "THEY ARE SO HOT!" Sailor Jupiter, Venus and Mars shout as one. Benji looks at Ranma and the shorter teen nods. Benji tosses a smoke bomb on the ground and when the air clears up they were gone. "THEY ARE SO COOL!" All the inners and Sailor Saturn shout recalling the duo actions and appearance.

Benji and Ranma move away from the battle site. "What we do now?" Ranma asks. "We take out or masks and go home." Benji replies. "We did what we had to do and we don't have more business around here." Ranma nods and they are about to leave to Nerima when they hear a woman shout in fear. They move to help and see another demon attacking on a park. "Mask on, let's finish it again." Benji says. Ranma nods and they put the masks once again.

They arrive on the park in time to help a group of school girls. Benji distracts the demon while Ranma leads them to safety. Benji pulls his Enfield and shots at the demon tentacles. Ranma arrives and backs him up. The senshis also arrive. With not time to talk they only help the other killing the demon.

Another demon appears and the two demons surround the group with them tentacles. "This isn't good." Benji says, while the demons smile mocking at them with them horrible faces. "This isn't good at all." The senshis agree with him. Ranma, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury are captured by one demon. "Ran! Cover the senshis and flare out your battle aura!" Benji shouts. Ranma nods understanding and forces to cover the girls with his body and battle aura.

"SNEGUROCHKA!" Benji shouts firing his revolver on the demon. A blue energy woman flies from the barrel destroying the tentacles and the demon freezing them before exploding. Ranma and the senshis were protected by the martial artist battle aura. Jupiter attacks the demon with Uranus and Neptune using the shock of the destruction of the other one to give him more damage.

Ranma moves to Benji and hold back his will to ask him how he did it. "Who are you?" Pluto asks to Benji and Ranma. "We are only a pair of concerned martial artists who were on the surroundings when the attacks began." Benji replies knowing that by doing that Ranma will keep his mouth shut and won't say anything that might set them off.

"Normal people don't have firearms." Pluto points to his right hand. "I said that we were martial artists' not normal people." Benji replies. "And even thought how you fired that Sneg something attack." Uranus says on a harsh tone. "As far we know you two could as well be part of the enemy army trying to confuse us."

With those words Uranus points her space sword to Benji. "Unless you actually plan to use that don't point it to me." Benji says on an icy tone. "Uranus stop it." Neptune says to her fellow senshi. For one second she seemed to be hearing her companion. But then she tries to stab Benji. With a shocking motion Benji punches Uranus wrist making her drop her sword. "Here we go." Ranma mutters foreseeing the next event.

Benji touches the barrel of the revolver on Uranus's tiara. Everything moves in slow motion to the senshis as Benji squeezes the trigger. The blonde tiara breaks and she falls backwards unconscious. Benji aims now to Sailor Moon knowing that the senshis won't risk her. "She is alive." Benji says. Mercury confirms checking on Uranus.

"How you knew that it would hold?" Pluto asks icily. "I didn't." Benji replies. "I guessed." The tension between them grows a bit. "Listen lets stop this. We all fight for the right cause. We could be friends." Venus says and a scared Sailor Moon backs her up. "My friend and I will be leaving now." Benji says. "Don't follow us." The senshis nod. Benji pulls a small piece of paper and writes something on it after placing the revolver on his belt.

"If you girls get over this act of yours and want to consider getting some help send an e-mail to this address." Benji says handing to Neptune the handwritten address. "We are not evil but if provoked we can be worse than your enemy." Neptune nods. "I apologize for the actions of my comrade and the words of my other one. They can't seem to understand that you two helped us and were not helped by us. They are too blinded by they pride." She says. "I will enter in contact later after she is feeling better."

"Give her lots of aspirin since she will wake with a hell of a headache." Benji says. "I will." Neptune replies. Benji and Ranma leaves and the senshis pick Uranus and leave the area. "Very smart Pluto you were supposed to be the most experienced of us and you had to back up Uranus paranoid we got lucky that he was kind enough to aim on her tiara. I could tell that he knew that was going to stop the bullet." Neptune says scolding the ageless senshi.

Benji and Ranma are roof hopping to Nerima. "Damn that was too close and too dangerous." Ranma says and Benji nods agreeing. "But Benji how you did that trick? And can you teach me?"

"I don't know exactly how I did it. I mean that is an attack from a character from Sakura Taisen. It was the first thing that came on my mind. The next thing that I knew I had already fired it." Benji replies. It is a minor lie. Benji knows that his sensei taught him that the energy attacks are limited only by his imagination to create them. But he was still far of the needed level to use them.

They arrive on the house that Nodoka bought. After arranging the furniture Benji creates the email account that he wrote to the senshis. Using a server that doesn't ask for any personal information. After the dinner Benji wonders what will happen next. He calls to Shiaki to get more details over the energy based techniques. Meanwhile Ranma is replaying the attack trying to come with a way to do it or at least a similar version.

End of the chapter one


	2. Changes and a meeting

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Sailor moon I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters and also I don't Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins in the Ranmaverse on the exact point where in the chapter five where Benji founds that he is on Juuban and on Sailor Moon this story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school and the others are trying to get on the college.

This is a crossover so both stories casts will interact and there will be changes on both stories and on the plotline of Outcast Ranma.

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic.

And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone.

But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome.

But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" talked or thoughts sentences.

-Text- messages on a screen.

Chapter one: Changes, changes, more changes and a meeting.

Meiho Tenoh, Tomoe and Kaioh household

On the next day Haruka does wake with a massive headache. On her forehead there is a large bruise shaped as her tiara. "You woke. You gave us some hard time you know. And you got lucky that the guy who you attacked was kind enough to let you pass only with a mild concussion and a nasty bruise." Ami says scolding the blonde.

"Don't speak." Ami adds when the blonde tries to say something. "Take few aspirins and rest some more." "Where is Michiru?" Haruka asks. "She is busy trying to write a letter of apologies to the guy that you attacked. Trying to make him overlook yours and Setsuna's behavior and come talk to us. We need every ally that we can get." Ami replies. "Now if you try saying something again I will sedate you." Haruka nods faintly and takes her medicines in silence.

On the dinning hall Michiru is writing on a laptop. She had a hard time creating a mail sailorneptune were very taken as well the others. The fans attacked. She managed to create an e-mail account with the name sailorneptunemk. She isn't sure of how he would accept the mail but she hoped that he wouldn't take her as a fan or something like that. She made sure to add how they met and everything to make sure for him that she was the real Sailor Neptune.

She sends the mail and leans back on her chair tired. On the past days the attacks of youmas have been very frequent and less silly than in the past with those rapists' demons lurking around the city. She lost the count of the times that they all got dangerously close of being raped themselves. Lost on her thoughts she falls on sleep on the table.

Later she is waked by the notice sound of an email arriving. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches before opening it. She got a reply and a link to an online chatting program as the MSN messenger, and an explanation that would be easier to chat like that than trading mails.

She nods to herself understanding and install the program and writes Benji's address on her contact list that will be empty taking out his. Soon she receives the notice that he accepted her request. And they begin to chat.

Ninja with a gun: -Hi, sorry about the earlier events.-

Sailor Neptune: -It is all right, my comrade didn't act well. And we are all sorry because her actions.-

Ninja with a gun: -She is alright?-

Sailor Neptune: -With a headache but fine.-

And they continue to chat for a while stalling the moment of the questions and to know each other more.

Nerima on the Himura household

Benji is having breakfast with Ranma and Nodoka. The incident with the senshis is kept a secret to Nodoka. On their way to the school they chat. "So you talked with one of them?" Ranma asks. Benji nods confirming. "Yes. I chatted with the one with aquamarine hair. We mostly chatted over casual things. We are trying to get to know the other before getting on the touchy subjects." Benji answers.

Ranma nods understanding. They had to be careful over what to do or say. As usual Akane is pissed over anything and nothing and is taking out on Ranma. And above all the efforts from Benji and Ranma she doesn't stop. Kuno appear and joins the mess. Later Shampoo appears and Benji can see that everything that he worked hard to achieve is collapsing. Ranma also notices and dislikes it.

When they return to the house they found that Nodoka fell back and is the fiancée war is once again on the full power. She began shouting over how Ranma should be manly and should take all the girls one as bride and the others as mistresses and give her many grandchildren. Then she turns to Benji and begins shouting to him that she should be honored and marries her. Benji used a pressure point on Nodoka knocking her out.

Ranma and Benji look at the other. "What you want to do Benji? It seems that everything got worse than it was before." Ranma says. "I don't know. But I know that I won't do what you mother wants. I will pack my things and leave." He replies. "Then I go with you. I will be damned if I stay here. I am sick of that mess and you are the only one who actually tries to help me so I will stay with you." Ranma said.

Benji nods and they begin to pack their belongings. Thanks to Benji's hidden weapon technique they manage to pack everything that they had. Even their DVDs and computers. They leave with Nodoka's credit card and in a bank they take a good amount of money from that account. They mail the card back to Nodoka and leave to Juuban after some research they get a room in a hotel.

On the night the harder part comes. Using all his knowledge given by Shiaki Benji sneaks inside the city hall and create original forged papers to himself, Ranma and Ranma's female form. After putting the information on the systems and making sure that Nabiki couldn't trace them because of it he leaves with the documents, even passports in case they have to leave the country.

Now armed with documents with new identities and knowledge of where to buy a very good but cheap apartment they begin to make plans. They have fifty-seven millions, four hundred and ninety nine thousands and four hundred and forty four yens plus a little change. It makes half million dollars. Not a bad amount considering that they said that it would be used to pay Ranma's college fees all at once since would be cheaper. Benji was impressed with the amount of money that Nodoka has. She was indeed a daughter of a wealth family.

Benji question if was wise to provoke her. But Nodoka and the others would either way ending killing him so at least he could try to prolong his life at her expenses. On the next morning the duo moves to get an apartment. They found one and luckily it was decorated, very well decorated, with sober but stylish furniture and white walls.

They buy it and after signing the papers they move in. The story of a trio of siblings that moved to Tokyo to study and needed a place to stay was bought. And the excuse that the sister was in the hotel with cramps because her period made more realistic to the female dealer.

Benji is content that the building and the apartment already has cable and broadband Internet on. After unpacking Benji checks his mail and found one mail from Michiru. While Benji answers it Ranma begins to make a grocery list. "We need to do a full grocery shop." Ranma says entering on the apartment's office, now Benji's office.

"We also need to change our clothes style too. Specially you. I would also say dying our hair but it might cause confusion with the senshis." Benji replies turning to Ranma that nods agreeing. "I will wear more normal outfits. Borrow me one of yours and if you are done we can go shop for the groceries and the clothes." Ranma said.

Benji nods and shut down the computer. Benji borrows to Ranma a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Four hours later they return with grocery and few clothes store bags. They put everything on their places and check the new cell phones. Of course they left the old ones behind.

"Listen Ranma now we are runaways. We did commit a crime when I got us the documents and maybe because we took money for Nodoka even if she had previously gave us authorization for it. So we have to be very careful. They think that we are now in other country. So they might look for us there." Benji says to Ranma while they have a light dinner.

Ranma nods understanding. "And we can't trust in anyone. We left all our so called friends behind." He adds. Benji nods. "Hopefully the senshis won't be bad." Benji says. "In the worse case we just leave the country. But we need to found a way to gain money. Now we have the equivalent to 450.000 dollars in yens. It will last for a long time if we use it well. But we must to earn more to put on it." Ranma nods. "We can try few things." He said. And they have dinner thinking in their next moves.

Two days later in the Outer senshis household.

Michiru is once again chatting on the net with Benji. Haruka sees that from distance and she is pissed off because of the attention that Michiru is giving to him. "I really want to see those hot studs again." Makoto says picking a rice cracker on a bowl. "I second that." Minako exclaims.

"You two stop thinking with your privates." Setsuna scolds them. "They are dangerous. They shot Haruka and pointed a gun to our princess." "And that after Haruka tried to stab one of them." Ami added in a level tone. "They were a bit harsh. But so did us." "As most I agree that what they did was wrong they only did that in response of Haruka's actions. Why we just don't forget about that incident and try to think on them as prospective allies?" Rei suggests to the senshis.

"They might endanger the future that we are trying to hard to create. One of them gave a weird energy and the other energy seemed to bee tuned too different from this world." Pluto says. "Geez. You are too pessimist. Cheer a little Setsuna. Think in how they saved us from being raped by those demons. They can't be bad." Minako says. And the discussion continues with the addition of Haruka on the group of against the duo.

One week later in Benji and Ranma's house

Benji surprised with how quickly Ranma began to understand computer programming since he started a course of it. Benji had commented that programming was similar to performing katas and that everything had its proper place to make the whole work. And with those words Ranma discovered that programming and other computer related things weren't as boring as he first thought.

The small company that they created was growing very well. Ranma turned to be a really good playing at stock markets, and thanks to that Benji and Ranma's first investment of two hundred thousand dollars turned in to one million dollars. And the duo was investing in other stocks and half of the profit was converted into buying precious stones and stored safely on the duo safe box on the apartment. Now the duo has seven hundred thousand dollars in rubies, jades, sapphires, emeralds and diamonds stored.

"You know Ranma if we had found that skill of yours earlier Nabiki would have tried to make you gain money for her." Benji commented seeing Ranma working again on the stocks. "Well I am glad that we found now." Ranma replies. "So how is the business of renting apartments?"

"Good. We got some really good buildings and the rents from each apartment will give us some really good profits." Benji answers to Ranma's question. "We have seven hundred thousand dollars invested counting only the buildings and houses." "Seven hundred thousand dollars more in many stocks." Ranma adds. "Plus the same amount in our safe in jewels. Not a bad start for us."

Benji nods agreeing. "So after we gain some more want to return to your mother what we have borrowed?" he asks sitting on Ranma's desk. "Sure thing, it will make me feel much better." Ranma replies. Benji nods understanding. After all they weren't thieves. "How is school?" Benji asks.

"Good. I am making some friends, the classes are much better than in Furinkan. Not to mention that is peaceful." Ranma answers with a smile. "You know with out some many problems it isn't all that hard pretending to be a normal teenager." Benji chuckled. "I told you that Nerima was bad for you."

"Yeah you did." Ranma replies laughing. He won't even try to deny that the two weeks on the run held most of the happiest days of his life. They were calm, tranquil, peaceful and fun. Benji didn't try to force him to anything and when the older man asked him something Ranma tried, to his own surprise after disliking things on the beginning Ranma began to like of many of what Benji suggested him to do. Ranma loves the programming classes, he found that the numbers and the forms to create a program filled him with a similar peace as the martial arts did and when he tried a bit harder he could see how the programs worked.

Benji knew that Ranma was smart but was surprised to see how quick Ranma turned into the best of his classes in mostly everything that he enrolled into. "I could get used to this." Ranma confides to Benji. "This life is good. The panda was so wrong about everything. There are many things as important as martial arts. So many ways to do things other than beating the cause of the problem. And I found that I have more talents than just being skilled in martial arts. And with that I can help in brining money to the house."

"Well Ranma that panda is an idiot. You have too much potential to do many things. You are just beginning to see the other paths that you was forced to ignore. But it is good to see that you are having fun." Benji replies. "I am having a lot of fun with everything. And I still have time to train. It is so good to not have so many worries around me. I have time to myself instead of having to run from everything and everyone." Ranma commented. Benji nods understanding.

One week later in a club

Michiru who is transformed and using a night dress thanks to her not so used disguise pen enters on the private club where her first real meeting with Benji will take place. He had picked the location for being a place where a couple could talk in private with out being heard or calling attention. She had to agree with the location and the time of meeting. The club would be full of people and no one would pay attention to a couple.

Because Setsuna and Haruka paranoid Michiru is with her communicator on but unable to receive messages, only transmitting them. She hands her invitation to the doorkeeper and enter on the club. As she was expecting is crowed with people but there is private cabin where small groups are drinking and chatting with out the disturbance of the loud techno music.

Michiru walks to the cabins looking for the one where she would meet with Benji. Opening the door she finds him there already waiting for her. The lights are dim and he is with mirrored shades to make harder to her recognize him. They trade greetings and Benji helps Michiru to sit on her chair. He makes an order for them.

"You are looking very good tonight." Benji says to Michiru. "Thank you for the compliment. You are also looking very good." She replies with a small smile. Benji is wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt. "Though I am not sure if you are with them or now." She adds looking at Benji's sides.

"I am not with them. But that makes me more dangerous or less dangerous?" Benji replies with a casual tone. "I don't know but I won't complain about that. I also have my own tricks on my sleeves so we are even since I believe that we won't end fighting here with so many people around." Michiru says with a smile.

"I agree with you. Otherwise why I would pick a public location?" Benji commented. A waitress returns with two drinks and appetizers for them and leaves quietly. "So Umi how your friends are dealing with this meeting?" Benji asks to Michiru, using the alias that she created to herself.

"Two of them are excited about, three dislike the whole idea and the others are neutral. So that answers your question Kaede?" Michiru replies calling Benji by his own alias. "It does." He replied.

End of the chapter one:

**Extra scenes:** They are part of the story omitted from the main segment for either not fitting in the chapter, breaking the chapter rhythm or being created after the conclusion of the chapter.

Two weeks before Benji meeting with Michiru and three days after Benji and Ranma settled down on their new apartment.

Benji and Ranma are having dinner once again they are having take out food. "So how your first day in the school went?" Benji asks to Ranma while unwrapping a large hamburger. "It was really good." Ranma replied after slurping some soda of his glass. "The girls were really excited about me and after few classes I began to make friends, not to mention that the teachers there are much better than in Furinkan high."

"That is good, education is good for you." Benji said with a smile. "Study hard so later you won't have regrets or troubles." Ranma nods while munching some of his own hamburger. "You sound like you speak out of experience." He commented. "I am speaking out of experience." Benji replied. "I was a really bad student and I only passed because the school didn't actually fail anyone. I am smart and know things but let's just say that I know that I have problems." Ranma nods understanding. "And the computer classes you enjoyed it?" Benji asked changing the subject.

"Yes. In the beginning was really boring and annoying but you was right after a while I could really see the patterns and see the similarities to martial arts, now I think that I can do really well on it." Ranma answers proudly. "My teacher said that she was impressed with my talent and amount learned just in one class, she told me that pretty soon I might turn in one of the bests in the field."

"That is really good Ranma, I told you to not rule it out before trying." Benji replied, Ranma nods agreeing. "Now that I saw my mistakes AGAIN…" It was clear to Benji how much Ranma emphasized the again. "I think that I will try those other things that you mentioned, they can't be all that bad and if I dislike them I can just quit." "That is the spirit Ranma." Benji said with a smile.

"Now enough about me what about your plans of investing our money?" Ranma asks to Benji. "Well I thought in first investing in the real state, buying buildings, apartments, houses and rooms to rent." Benji answered. "Maybe also trying to deal with stocks, I have the feeling that if we both work on it we can make some really good money on it with not much of a risk and I am also considering investing on a club or bar."

"Why the club or bar?" Ranma asked curious. "Well it is a good front for a secret headquarters, a bit of a cliché but still good, if run well it a source of steady income, information, contacts and maybe even some leverage material." Benji answered. "This last one is a Nabiki's term for blackmail information." Ranma nods understanding. "We won't do anything illegal there, right?" Ranma asked. "No, we won't do anything illegal." Benji answered. "To be honest the leverage material is something that we might use if someone actually tries to do something illegal against us, businessmen, politics and those others important figures are rather stupid with certain things, they go out with secret lovers and do other risky operations in bars and clubs where they can be seem so we are just keeping them in the line if something happens."

Ranma nods understanding, not fully but he grasped a bit of what Benji meant. "So when we do begin in making our money grow?" the martial artist asked. "Tomorrow after your classes we begin with the stocks and the real state, while you are in there I will be checking around few places that we can purchase." Benji answered. "After that we will go do that power clothes shopping that we both need to do." "We really have to?" Ranma asked in a disappointed tone, he knows that they need to change their daily clothes but he was still uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yes Ranma we have to do it. I am not asking you to cut your hair or anything like that, but we have to look different so in the unlikely case that we are spotted by anyone from Nerima they won't recognize us." Benji answered. "Besides since I am the one who will be dealing not only with the senshis but the finances of our house I need some suits and other more formal clothes, I told you this already Ranma the clothes make the man, people will trust more in us if we look like respectable and serious people than if we look like jocks."

"I know." Ranma replied. "But I like the comfort of my clothes." "As I like the comfort of mine, don't worry much Ranma some if not most of our clothes will be tailor made to fit us perfectly." Benji said before biting his hamburger it made Ranma feel a little better about it, not much but better than before.

Three days later in the duo apartment.

"I admit that they aren't as bad as I thought that they would be." Ranma said flattering a small wrinkle in his suit jacket. "But I feel a bit uncomfortable with it." "You get used to it." Benji replied while buttoning up a dark red shirt, looking at a mirror. "It took me a while to get used to my first suit and I only used it to go into weddings and other formal events."

"I hope to not use it too much." Ranma commented looking at his reflection in the mirror, he is wearing a very well tailored black suit with a bright red button up shirt under it closed to the last button, he is with a pair of shinning leather shoes. "I really have to wear the tie?" Ranma asked holding the red piece of silk. "With that model of shirt closed up like that I say yes." Benji replied putting on a black jacket over his shirt. "You should have picked one with stand-up collar like mine."

"I guess that I should." Ranma replied looking at Benji buttoning up his jacket, he is also wearing a black suit and leather shoes. "Just open the top button of the shirt and leave the tie." Benji said. "I don't like them anymore than you do but there are times that we might need it." Ranma nods and places the tie away and opens the top button on his neck. "Well Lets go, we have a meeting with our new broker in half an hour and after it we have to sign up the contracts for the buildings that we purchased." Benji said pocketing his wallet, Ranma nods and they leave the apartment.

End of the Extra scenes.

Please read and review. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs.

If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	3. Adjusting to new things in life

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Sailor moon I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters and also I don't Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins in the Ranmaverse on the exact point where in the chapter five where Benji founds that he is on Juuban and on Sailor Moon this story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school and the others are trying to get on the college.

This is a crossover so both stories casts will interact and there will be changes on both stories and on the plotline of Outcast Ranma.

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic.

And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone.

But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome.

But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter two: Adjusting to new things in life

Two hours after the meeting Michiru arrives on her house. She just enters on the house and sees all the other senshis staring at her. Michiru calmly takes out her high heel shoes. "Don't even start Haruka. I am tired and you nearly ruined everything when calling me on the middle of the meeting." Michiru says to her lover.

"He was flirting with you!" Haruka shots back. "We were having a pleasant conversation about the possibility of joining forces. If you couldn't understand the subtle conversation between the lines don't blame me." Michiru replies in an icy tone. "You are better let go of that incident that you caused because we might be working together with Kaede and his companion. And we need their help."

Haruka wants to protest but Michiru's gaze makes her swallow her protests. Michiru passes by them and changes to normal clothes and moves to her bedroom. "Tomorrow I explain the conversation to everyone. Now I want to take a shower and sleep." Michiru says climbing the stairs.

Benji and Ranma's house

Benji arrives and finds Ranma watching TV on the living room. "Hey how it went?" Ranma asks to Benji. "It went okay. We are still negotiating everything but we might end teaming up with the senshis." Benji answers taking out his shoes on the entry. "As long I don't end with all them chasing me I won't complain." Ranma commented.

"Well you might end with two or three of them chasing you. I might end with some too." Benji replies teasing. Ranma glares at Benji before breaking up in laughter. Benji takes out his jacket and unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt. "You have classes tomorrow?" Benji asks to the younger brunette. "No, tomorrow is Sunday." Ranma replied. "You have plans?"

"Not really. If you are around and I am not up by ten in the morning wake me up." Benji answered to his roommate. "Sure thing, I think that I will be around here by ten." Ranma said. Benji nods thankful and moves to his bedroom after saying goodnight to Ranma.

On the next morning in the Hikawa-jinja

All the senshis plus Tuxedo Mask are in the shrine waiting for Michiru's report, the deep water senshi is clearly unhappy for being up so early after a late night, fact that isn't missed by most of the senshis, Minako and Serena were clueless about it. Michiru is drinking a cup of black tea, courtesy of Ami thoughtfulness, everyone else is anxiously waiting for the report.

Michiru is stalling by drinking the tea slowly making everyone more anxious on the process, a bit of revenge that she decided to enjoy since they took her out of the bed after a long meeting and few drinks. Michiru didn't drink more than three cocktails or more than her limit, the drinks on the meeting were meant to relax them and give them excuses to make pauses in their conversation giving them time to think in a proper answer, resuming the drinks had a important diplomatic part on the meeting as glasses and pitchers of water have on true diplomatic or business meetings. Still Michiru preferred to have to make the report later on the day after the last drop of alcohol was cleared of her organism and she rested more than four hours.

After finishing one cup Michiru serves herself with another one, sweetening it as her tastes stalling a bit more, she already decided to begin the explanation. "Resuming our conversation and saving us of having to translate all the subtle hints of speech and body language I will just tell what we said." Michiru says to everyone while stirring her tea. "We greeted each other and ordered drinks for ourselves, first I told him about the recent events that are troubling us and the appearance of the rapist demons they are too different from the youmas to be classified as them."

Everyone listen carefully looking at Michiru that paused to sip her tea. "He said that he and his friend could aid us directly as part of the team but while we think over it they would still aid since they couldn't just sit around and let innocents get hurt." Michiru continued. "He also said that in either case violence and aggression against them will not be tolerated and they will retaliate in the same amount of power used by the responsible." Haruka cringes with Michiru's eyes narrowing at her direction. "And I found those words fair and needed, if he hasn't mentioned I would." Haruka swallows hard at Michiru's addition; she knows that she is in trouble.

"What else you two discussed?" Setsuna asks to Michiru. "Just that." Michiru replied. "I resumed and translated two hours worth of hints, disguised conversation and negotiation in an easy way to everyone here understands. Of course that we are not even close of done, that was just the first meeting between me and Kaede. We are still evaluating each other to see if we can trust on each other."

Haruka is about to interrupt but Michiru's glare stops her. "And before you even say anything Haruka the meetings will go on, I will not carry my communicator as I did last night, I will go alone and I don't want to even see a trace of you or any of the others when we meet." Michiru added in a very cold tone that makes everyone shiver scared.

"I was selected as an ambassadress of the senshis on this negotiation so I will proceed it as I think that will be the best to achieve the goal of turning Kaede and his friend into allies that will aid us in our fight." Michiru continued. "We are in a war and that isn't their fight. We need allies that we can count on and I won't allow this chance to slip because of stupid reasons or unfounded suspicious, in the worse case if any of you actually attack them they might decided that we are their enemies and fight against us. Is my way or no way."

"You can't do that!" Setsuna exclaimed. "Yes I can." Michiru replied. "You are the worse one here Setsuna, they helped us twice when we met and few more times during then and yesterday. They aren't the enemy but you treat them like the enemy even thought they are helping us. Kaede and I had discussed this before only him and I will be holding the meetings and negotiating our treaty if there is a change on our side the entire deal will be canceled, and yes Setsuna we both agreed in that and was my idea."

Setsuna hides her anger under her emotionless mask, Haruka is shocked beyond words and everyone else is surprised with Michiru's actions and words. "Now that we got that cleared I am going home I am still tired and I want to sleep some more." The aquamarine haired senshi said finishing her tea before leaving.

"I kind of agree with Michiru I think that we are better off allowing her to deal with this." Ami commented and Hotaru nodded agreeing with the older senshi. Setsuna and Haruka glare at the duo, Ami and Hotaru hold each other scared with the reaction. "Anyway there isn't anything that we can do, as Michiru said they had already discussed a term of cancellation if she is replaced and that mean that the Kaede guy trusts on her more that he trust in some of us." Makoto says sneaking glances at Haruka and Setsuna. "Michiru seems to be skilled with this so I vote to let her work on it by herself." Of course Haruka and Setsuna bicker with the others with the wise of leaving Michiru work alone like that.

Few hours later in Benji and Ranma's apartment

Ranma enters on Benji's room and finds the older man on his bed still wearing most of his clothes from the previous night and somehow Benji's legs and left arm are hanging out of the bed while his waist, back, shoulders and head are lying in one edge of a corner of the bed. "Well I guess that he moved more than the usual tonight." Ranma commented turning on the alarm of Benji's alarm clock. It doesn't take long to the really loud ring wake up the brunette.

Benji sits on the bed and runs his right hand on his messy hair. "What time is it?" Benji asked before yawning. "Ten and twenty in the morning." Ranma answered. "I prepared some food so get yourself cleaned and go eat." Benji nods and moves to his room's bathroom. More than half an hour later Benji leaves the room with his hair a bit damp but neatly combed, shaved and wearing a pair of very dark blue nearly black trousers, dark blood red button up shirt, black socks and he is holding a jacket in the same color of the trousers.

Benji and Ranma trade greetings and they eat, Ranma already ate but he wouldn't miss a chance to eat more. "You are too dressed up to stay home what you will do?" Ranma asked to Benji. "I have to check few things." Benji replied after eating some scrambled eggs. "I mentioned few days ago that I was interested in getting for us a medium sized company that I found that the owner wants to sell, well I am going to take a look on it and see if we are worth the investment."

"Want me to go too?" Ranma asked before biting a crispy piece of bacon. "If you want to come you can come if you dress up nicely, I am going to meet with the owner and the president of the company today, and it was the only time that they could schedule the damn meeting." Benji commented munching some bacon.

"Well I will go too; I want to check it out too, besides another set of eyes will be good there." Ranma commented before quickly wolfing down his food. "I will dress up." Benji nods and Ranma bolts to his bedroom, twenty minutes later Ranma leaves his bedroom in his girl form with his, now her hair reaching her waist, she is wearing a summer dress and light make up. "I guess that it will be more helpful if they think of me as your little and naïve sister." Ranma commented placing a small purse on the table.

"That won't be a bad idea." Benji replied. "Risk that, I think that might be a good idea." He said with a smile. "I don't like that smile." Ranma commented nervously, when Benji gave that kind of smile he had a plan on his mind and that would involve something embarrassing and good acting. "Don't worry Ranma if my instincts are wrong nothing will happen." Benji said getting up and taking his dishes to the kitchen.

"And if you are right!" Ranma exclaimed by the table. "Then one of them will grope you." Benji replied leaving the kitchen. "And we will go for the kill." "What!" Ranma exclaimed. "You are expecting one of them to grope me! Why!" Benji is on the bathroom brushing his teeth and Ranma now Ranko is on door looking at Benji. After rinsing his mouth Benji answered. "It is just a hunch that one of them might have a Lolita Complex and try to make moves on you and if they do that we can strike on their honor and make them sell the company with a smaller price."

"You are worse than Nabiki." Ranko muttered. "Just now you noticed why she hanged around me that much?" Benji commented. "I may not be like her but I can also make schemes." Ranko sigh and they leave the apartment. Half an hour later Benji and Ranko are in a rather large building on the center of Tokyo. The duo moves to a reception desk where a fairly pretty female receptionist is.

"Good morning." Benji said in a mix of casual, formal and light seductive tone, giving a pleasant smile to the young woman. "My name is Himura Benji and I have an appointment with Kanagawa Sasaki-san." The young secretary blushes with Benji's tone and appearance. "And who is the young lady?" she asked trying to keep a professional tone. "She is my younger sister Himura Ranko, she insisted to come to the meeting, I am sure that Kanagawa-san will understand since when I called I informed that one of my siblings might come with me." Benji answered with smile.

She nods blushing more and contacts the secretary of Kanagawa. Ranko looks at Benji impressed with his way of dealing with the secretary, she also knew that Benji treated most of the female business associates, clerks and any kind of female that had business with them like that, sliding thru their defenses using his ethnic background, seduction skills and good looks.

"He is expecting you two." she said to them. "Just take the elevator and move to the seventieth floor." "Thank you for your assistance." Benji said to her with a smile. "I apologize for disturbing you." "It was my pleasure." She said blushing deeper. "Have a nice day." Benji said before they moved away and tossed a seductive wink at her. Ranko noticed the young woman blushing even more and get a dreamy expression on her face.

"You really had to do that?" Ranko asks to Benji in a whisper when they are out of her ear range. "Secretaries and receptionists are the best sources of information in a company, it never hurts to have them on our side, the top dogs don't care about them, they say and do things in front of them that can be used against them, not to mention if you get enough trust of them you can find those secrets and use on our favor." Benji answered pushing the button of the elevator.

"I think that you enjoy doing that." Ranko commented not so convinced with the use of doing that. "I do enjoy a little but most of my intention is what I said." Benji replied while they get inside the elevator. The duo meets the two businessmen, Benji and Ranko move around the company with them, Benji makes many questions related to the company and the reasons that they want to sell it.

After one hour it happens, Ranko screams and jumps away from Kanagawa the company owner. "He touched me!" Ranko says to Benji pointing at Kanagawa. "It was a bad touch!" Benji looks at the man with a cold expression and menacing eyes. Sagashita the company president apologizes deeply for his employer while bowing to the two martial artists repetitively. It doesn't take much pressure from Benji and Ranko to make Kanagawa beg for their pardon because his moment of weakness and reduce his requested price for the company in thirty percent if they buy it from him and keep secret of his actions. Three hours after entering on the building Benji and Ranko leave with all the papers and documents that make the company theirs.

"You know for the price cut that we got and the state of this company that we bought the rubbing on my butt feels almost worth it." Ranko commented when they are back on their car. "I am impressed to see that you were right about them." Benji smiles while driving to their apartment. "I told you that one of them would slip after that is kind of easy to press them to do what we want, that is the result of being too bound by honor and appearances. And that is what makes Nabiki win her money." The Brazilian replied.

"But I am impressed that you know how to deal with all that paper crap that you signed." Ranko commented. "Well it was part of my training." Benji answered. "A ninja job isn't only to fight, but steal important documents, plans and any kind of material that can be useful. Well it took a really long time to Shiaki drill all that shit on my skull but in the end I learned and it is useful now."

"I couldn't agree more." Ranko commented, after all it was Benji who was administrating all their money and business, Ranma did help in selecting what they should buy or not but Benji was the one who dealt with everything even Ranma's school papers. "Well we have on our found more than enough money to pay all the debts that the company have and invest in upgrading everything that needs to be updated." Benji said recalling of the details of the company situation.

"You really think that the company will give us profit?" Ranko asks to the elder man. "If we work well in solving all the problems there yes." Benji answered. "The company main product is related to idol singers, models, actors and related merchandise, I think that we can begin by pumping new blood on those areas." "Doing what?" Ranko asked. "We both know that talented people doesn't grow on trees."

"Well to begin I think that we can gather the most famous people that are on our payroll and create a reality contest show where we will select someone from country to be the next partner, dancer or model of that celebrity." Benji answered. "Few years ago there was a huge contest like that in Brazil to select a new dancer to a famous band and the ratings, enrolled women and publicity was huge. By doing something like with people that could be you or someone that you know will make everyone watch, not to mention that tons of people will try to get in the competitions."

Ranko looks at Benji. "That sounds like a good idea and if things go as you said for sure it will bring a lot of publicity and money to our company." She commented. "When you will announce that to the executive board?" "Tuesday after we clear the last debt of the company, but before we announce the details of everything we must create suspense to the people by announcing that a new star will shine." Benji replied. "I understand and by doing that people will try to find what is happening and when it happens everyone will be surprised and try to join because of the thrill that we got before the event." Ranko said. "Exactly, now that we have the base plan for the company main car we can begin to think in what to do with the others." Benji commented, Ranko nodded and they keep making plans.

Three days later in the Kaioh, Tenoh, Meiho and Tomoe household

Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru are watching the noon news together. "Another company was sold to a different owner recently." Michiru commented while Hotaru is about to change the channel. "You want to watch it Michiru-mama?" the brunette girl asked. "Not really." Michiru replied running her fingers on her long hair. "Is just a habit of mine to keep track with those kinds of things because my father's business"

"Why?" Hotaru asked keeping the channel on the news. "Well since I am a daughter of a wealth family he wanted me to be able to take over the business if something happened to him or the person that I married wasn't fit to the business, not to mention that when my mother was indisposed to go to business meals or parties I had to go on her place as his company." Michiru answered. "Some of those men eyed me in a way that made my skin crawl and I was about ten years old."

Hotaru stays in silence and the female anchor says something about the new owner of the company formally know as Shiranui corporation. "In a press conference the public relations of the company announced the change of the name of the company to Nocturnal Illusions and explained to the reporters the reason of many of the demissions of employees of different positions on the company, with the announcement of a aggressive attitude against internal corruption the company speaker said in the name of the new company owner and president some of the structural changes and promises on the new administration."

"Nocturnal Illusions, it is a nice sounding name." Michiru commented. "Hey they are now talking about us!" Hotaru exclaimed as the reportage changed. "They are wondering our relation with the two new fighters that are killing demons." "Too bad that we can't tell them that we are negotiating with them to be our allies." Michiru said chuckling. "Stabber and Souseiji are really helping us lately with the increasing number of demons attacks."

Setsuna clicks her tongue displeased with Michiru's words. "Which one is who again?" Hotaru asks to Michiru. "Stabber is the taller one; he is the one who I am meeting regularly." Michiru replied. "Souseiji is the shorter one, thought he isn't around as much as Stabber is." "He must have other things to do than vanquishing demons, I can understand having problems to conciliate a normal life to demon hunting." Hotaru commented. Setsuna leaves the room unpleased with the conversation and the news.

"I don't understand why Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama dislike the idea of Stabber and Souseiji helping us to defend our world, they are also part of this world and they have the right to defend it too." Hotaru says to Michiru. "I also don't understand Hotaru, maybe it is that being helped by them hurts their pride." Michiru replied. "I know that Haruka is being stubborn because Stabber shot her, but he was defending himself from her, I guess that it will take time to them get used to the idea that we need help too."

Later on the night

"Still up Benji?" Ranko asks to the ninja who is on his office doing something on the computer. "Yeah, I can't sleep right now." Benji answered to the martial artist. "What you are doing?" Ranko asks moving closer of the Brazilian. Ranko is wearing his usual sleep attire or a sweat shirt with boxer shorts.

"I am getting some new toys for my other self." Benji replied. "Toys?" Ranko asks looking at the screen and seeing a web page filled with knifes pictures and prices. "You are buying knifes?" Benji nods confirming. "Yes, I am more used to knifes and since I have the feeling that I will need them I am buying many types of knifes in a large amount."

"I am not the one to be saying this but one hundred of each doesn't sound a bit too much?" Ranko asks to Benji with a sweat drop on her forehead. "I prefer having too many than not having any when I need it." Benji replies with a smile. "Besides we are dealing with demons and other creatures of evil I am not sure of how long each knife will last against them, after all they aren't magical or anything like that." "Now that you bring that up you do have a point." Ranko commented sitting on Benji's desk facing him.

"But by using those kind of knifes people won't be able to track you by them?" Ranko asked. "Well it can happen but I am also planning in using our connections to track down magical items, scrolls and other related things that might help us and maybe even give us a way to cure you." Benji answered. "I think that we can take the risk." Ranko smiles to him. "If you say that I will believe in you." she tells to him. "Mind if I help you to look at the weapons?" "I don't mind, pick a chair and sit next to me and we can do it together." Benji answered. Ranko nods and for the next hour they select the knifes that they want either to use or just because it looks cool.

End of the chapter two:

**Extra scenes:** They are part of the story omitted from the main segment for either not fitting in the chapter, breaking the chapter rhythm or being created after the conclusion of the chapter.

Thee days after the scene on the outers household; Hikawa-jinja (an altered mix of third and first person point of view)

Rei is on the fire room reading the holy fire. 'I can't read the fire have three months…this is worrying me…' Rei looking at the fire; she wipes down some beads of sweat from her forehead with her kimono sleeve. 'I can't even see if that Stabber guy and Souseiji will have a major role on this battle…well right now they have but I would feel better if I could see something…'

Rei gets up and leaves the room. "I am all sweaty I will take a bath and then eat something…" she whispers to herself moving to the bathroom. After washing away the sweat with the shower Rei enters on the tub, she let out a sigh of pleasure when the warm water run over her skin while she slowly sinks on the water. "This is heaven…"

Rei runs her fingers on her wet hair idly playing with the wet strands. 'I wonder who is more attractive under those masks Stabber or Souseiji…' Rei blushed imagining the duo with out clothes. "Maybe I am passing too much time with Minako and Makoto…fantasying with a pair of boys that I barely know…well handsome and strong looking boys…I admit that…"

Rei closes her eyes and lean a bit on the tub resting the back of her head on the edge of the tub. 'Their clothes make sure that they don't have uniforms or magical clothes like we do since most of the times that they fight they are with different clothes, well with the same masks but with different clothes…Stabber was looking great with that black suit and red shirt few days ago…' Rei let herself wander in fantasies for few minutes before leaving the bath feeling hotter than the water.

Rei moves to her bedroom wrapped in a bathrobe. 'I wonder if I should deal with that now or wait for the night…' She tosses herself on her bed and lie down. "I deal with it later, I have the feeling that if I begin now I will get interrupted." She muttered.

Half an hour later (Normal point of view)

All the senshis are in the Hikawa-jinja Rei let out a sigh. 'At least I didn't begin anything, after all I was right.' She thinks seeing Serena reading her mangas and the other senshis discussing many things going from their classes to the battle against the demons with the help of Stabber and Souseiji.

"I still don't think that is wise to trust on those two." Setsuna says to the others. "Jeez Setsuna you are saying that since we first met them and they keep aiding us." Minako replied. "I don't know about you but I am glad that they are here since because of them I am still a maiden."

"We all agree with you." the inners senshis and Hotaru say as one. "I also agree with them, the idea of being raped by tentacles isn't pleasant." Michiru added her two cents. "I don't like that idea any more than the rest of you but I don't think that we can just trust on them." Setsuna replied. "They might be the enemy in disguise."

"Come on Setsuna that is old already." Makoto says to the ageless senshi. "If they where the enemy why they would rescue us from the demons? It would be much easier to kill us while the demons are holding us." "She has a point there." Ami says to Setsuna. "There isn't a strategy that would make them not kill us with the chances that they got in the past and we all know that they did got lots of chances, instead of attacking us are you fear that they do they help us and sometimes they even took blows that was meant to one of us." All the senshis but Haruka and Setsuna nod agreeing with Ami's words.

"The Stabber shot me!" Haruka exclaims crossing her arms angrily. "Because you tried to stab him with your sword after they rescued us on the second time and before you mention him pointing a gun to Serena they did because Setsuna was going to attack and they didn't want to get hurt or get us hurt and by doing that they prevented every one of us from attacking them." Ami replied in a calm tone. "Admit it Haruka they haven't done anything other than react to you and Setsuna and help us to fight the demons and keep ourselves out of the reach of those tentacles." Haruka grits her teeth angrily.

"Normally I am the first to say that we shouldn't trust on them but after careful deliberation and watching their actions on the past month and a half I guess that having their help won't hurt." Luna says to the senshis. "Let's face it girls in terms of real combat skills most of you suck big time, of course taking out Makoto who is really good in karate, everyone else need to train more."

"That is another thing that I think that we could improve." Ami said in a serious tone. "Even with the planet styles that we gained when turning into senshis our martial arts ability is far bellow the needed now and having Stabber and Souseiji to train us on their styles would increase our chances of not being captured and raped by the tentacles on the future."

"The amount of time that you all bring the word rape to our conversations lately is making me sick." Haruka commented. "Good because you know well that if Stabber and Souseiji wasn't around when we first met them that would have happened to us." Michiru said to Haruka. "I don't know about you but I don't want to make part of a live filming based on those tentacle hentai porn stories." "We all agree with her." All the other senshis but Setsuna and Haruka say as one.

"Fine let's pretend that we manage to get Stabber and Seiji to be our allies what you are planning to do about our and theirs secret identities?" Setsuna asks to Michiru in an acid tone. "I plan to tell them about it." Michiru replied calmly. "It will be much easier to all of us to trust on the other if we know each other identity they also hide their identities from the world, they know why we must keep ourselves in secret they wouldn't expose our identities unless we do the same with theirs. Besides they can't teach us their martial art styles while we are transformed, that would make people curious."

Setsuna looks at Michiru harshly. "You are putting too much faith on them." she said in a cold tone. "I am doing that, after all I do know Stabber considerably well after meeting him twice a week on this past month and a half, they want to keep themselves anonymous as much we want to stay anonymous." Michiru replied. And the discussion continues for two more hours.

"Well I am leaving." Michiru says getting up. "Why?" Haruka asks to her lover. "I said you this morning I am going to meet with Stabber again in a couple of hours." Michiru replied calmly. "I wonder why you two need to meet so much." Haruka replied angry with the idea of Michiru meeting with him again. "As I said we are negotiating an alliance we need to trust on the other before deciding in forge it or if we don't trust on the other not make it." Michiru answered. "We are getting to know each other before making a compromise as serious as a combat alliance."

"I still don't like it." Haruka muttered. "Suit yourself." Michiru said glaring at Haruka before leaving the room. "I am really touched in seeing how much you trust on me." "What happened?" Haruka asks confused. "You pissed Michiru off." Ami replied. "You are acting as if you are expecting Michiru to sleep with Stabber." "And you are the one who show tendencies to do things like that." Makoto added Haruka stays in silence unable to come out with a reply.

Two hours later in the club where Michiru and Benji usually meet

"You shouldn't drink that much." Benji says to Michiru seeing her downing her fifth kiwi caipi-sake. "I am tired of hearing two of my friends opposing getting you and Seiji to help us, especially Uranus she is the worse of them." Michiru replied picking the slice of kiwi on the edge of the glass and eating it. "Still it isn't a reason to drink this much, alcohol is dangerous in large amounts not to mention that might damage your liver." Benji said holding her hand preventing her from ordering another drink.

"Fine I won't drink more." Michiru replied in a fake angry tone, but the corner or her lips are moving upwards and she smiles a little. "At least you are considerate, if I keep up like this I might to something that I might regret later." Benji smiled back to her. "I wouldn't let you embarrass yourself, but it would be a problem to find a place to take you to sleep of the drunkenness I can't just take you to my place and I am not sure if you would go to a hotel." He commented in a mix of teasingly and serious tone.

"I wouldn't mind in sleeping in a hotel as long all that I do is sleep with my clothes on." Michiru replied teasingly. "I am not the kind of man that would take advantage of a drunken woman." Benji said in a fake hurtful tone. "I know." Michiru replied with a smile. "I know that already." Michiru takes a deep breath and picks a piece of cheese from a plate on the table. "I guess that I had made you hear enough of me complaining, should we move to business?" Michiru said in a serious tone, Benji nods agreeing. "I know that you scheduled this meeting with a reason since we already had one of our usual meetings."

Benji nods confirming. "You are right I have a reason to call you here." He replied in a serious tone. "Seiji and I have business to take care of away from the city and we won't be around for a week maybe two." Michiru stabs another piece of cheese with her small fork. "I understand you asked this meeting to see if there isn't problem for us if you two leave for a while." she replied.

"That is right." Benji answered. "I am sure that you know that is hard to deal with two lifestyles like we do. Seiji and I are going to use this time away to check on a lead of magical objects." "You believe in magical objects?" Michiru asks surprised. "Most people don't believe in that."

"And who is speaking that is a alien princess resurrected from uncountable years from the past that changes into a magical girl that fights against magical demons and creatures." Benji replied teasingly. "Okay I get the point." Michiru said blushing. "Magic exists." "And since it might help Seiji and I to be able to do more in battles we are going to look over for it." Benji said in a serious tone. "Maybe we can get a transformation device or something like that it is a pain having to throw away my clothes because they get damaged when I fight demons." "I can understand that, uniforms like that are handy, but I think that you two would look silly with a senshi uniform." Michiru replied teasingly. "I save that look for you and your friends." Benji said with a smile. "I want something with more cloth on it."

Michiru chuckled with his words. "Well enough with the fun and teasing." Benji says in a serious tone. "You think that you and your friends can handle things here for a couple of weeks with out us around?" Michiru nods now with a serious expression on her face. "We dealt with them before I think that we can handle them while you two aren't here." She replied. "Okay, anyway take this." Benji said handing to Michiru a present box.

"What is this?" Michiru asks confused. "Isn't like you just give me a present." "Well I don't know you well enough to give you a present, this is something that will help you if you need." Benji replied, Michiru undoes the ribbon of the box and carefully opens it. "Where you got this?" she asks in a serious tone to him, on her hand is a jet black machine pistol.

"In the same place that I got my revolver." Benji answered in the same tone. "I know that isn't the weapon that you and your friends use but it will help, it is a 10mm machine pistol it has a stopping power big enough to take care of a demon." "I can't accept this." She replied placing the gun on the box again. "I am not giving it to you; I am borrowing it to you." Benji said in a serious tone. "When I return I will ask it back, you don't have to use it or even take it out of the box if you don't want to."

Michiru nods understanding. "But it will make you feel better if I take it." she said. Benji nods confirming. "Yes." Benji replied. "Then I will borrow this, but I won't promise that I will use it." Michiru said. "I don't know how to use it anyway." "I can teach you, I know a place where we can go and if you want we can practice a little." Benji said; Michiru stays in silence for a short while. "Well since you are offering I will take your offer." She said Benji nods and they leave the club.

Half an hour later Benji and Michiru are in a basement in an abandoned building. "This room is sound proof and I use it to test my new weapons or just to practice." Benji tells to Michiru. "I can see that you used this place." She commented seeing many bullet holes in a wall inside three drawings of human shaped targets. "The gun that I am loaning to you is a customized Steyr TMP, I ordered to the front grip and the front guard to prevent the gun from getting tangled against clothes." Benji explains to Michiru. "Normally a TMP fires 9mm bullets but I ordered to be altered since the 10mm packs more power, other than that is just like the original."

"I didn't understand what you said, how I use it?" Michiru asks to him. And Benji shows to Michiru how to operate the machine pistol and after firing half on a large capacity magazine Michiru got the hand of it. "Well you are a natural." Benji says seeing Michiru hitting the target with all the shots. "Thank you, but I had practiced a little when I was younger I won't tell you details but I fired a bit." Michiru replied while reloading the empty magazine with bullets from an ammo box that she took from inside the box where the gun was.

"The recoil is a bit strong but I think that I can get used to it." she commented. "You used this one?" Benji nods confirming. "I still haven't used in combat but I tested it a lot." He replied. "I will return it as you borrowed to me." She replied Benji nods and after a light chat they leave the building to their own houses.

End of the Extra scenes.

Notes or glossary:

Kiwi caipi-sake: It is an alteration of the original drink called caipirinha, in the original goes cachaça, lime, sugar and ice mixed together on this alteration you change the cachaça for sake and the lime for a kiwi. As the original drink the danger level is quite high since the strong alcohol of the drink is masked by the sugar and the fruit, if you are too careless you might end up drunk with out noticing. The reason for this particular drink be available on the club will be revealed later on the story, but the reason of Michiru ordering it was because of the amount of the strong cocktail and the color, after the first taste she continued ordering it with because the sweetness of the drink.

Please read and review. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs.

If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	4. Some secrets being told

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Sailor moon I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters and also I don't Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins in the Ranmaverse on the exact point where in the chapter five where Benji founds that he is on Juuban and on Sailor Moon this story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school and the others are trying to get on the college.

This is a crossover so both stories casts will interact and there will be changes on both stories and on the plotline of Outcast Ranma.

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic.

And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone.

But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome.

But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter three: Some secrets being told

Somewhere in Okinawa

Benji and Ranko are walking thru a deep forest; both are using hiking clothes and carrying backpacks. "You are sure that this is the way?" Ranko asks to Benji. "Yes Ranma I am sure, I checked on the compass, map and GPS." Benji answered "The shrines of the Four must be in this direction."

"Once again why we are searching for those old shrines?" Ranko asked to the older man. Benji sighs tired. "Because I found rumors saying that in those shrines there are powerful magical items that can help us to vanquish the evil." Benji answered. "I don't know about you but I don't trust only on my skills to defeat a horde of demons, magic or weapons of mass destruction for sure help."

"Not that I doubt of you Benji but I fail to trust on magic." Ranko commented. "It was magic that gave me my curse." "And with luck we might find a magic that might cure you on the way." Benji replied. "Magic is like a weapon or martial arts it is only a tool, it isn't good or bad the user makes it good or bad with their actions." "I agree with you but I am still suspicious." Ranko said.

"We just need to be careful, anyway since we are here we can check it out I wouldn't complain in getting a magic sword or something like that." Benji commented while opening the bath on the woods for Ranko. "You rely too much on weapons." Ranko commented. "I know my limitations and weapons give advantages to the user." Benji replied.

Half an hour later they arrive in a valley surrounded by four mountains covered with trees. "According to the rumors there is a shrine on each of those mountains and we are in the shrine of the Four, each shrine represents one of the four." Benji says to Ranma. "It is a long walk and it will take lots of time to go on each shrine." Ranko commented. "We can cut the time in the half if we split, I go on the east and the north shrines and you take the west and south, how it sounds?" Benji said to the younger girl.

"Sounds good to me. Where we meet?" Ranko replied. "I think that in the east shrine, I will begin with the north shrine and move to the east, you begin with the west and move to the south, when you are done you go to the east and we decide what to do there." Benji answered. "Well I am fine with that." Ranko commented. "Check your radio." Benji says picking a walk-talkie from his pack, Ranko nods and they test their devices before moving to the shrines of north and west.

It takes one hour to they arrive to the respective shrines from the center of the valley. Benji explores the old and abandoned shrine of the north, he doesn't find anything other than broken idols, and he continues to look around until certain that there isn't anything on the shrine of the north.

Ranko enters on the abandoned shrine of west. "It is quite destroyed." She commented looking around. "I guess that I am the first person to walk in here have a long, long while." Ranko moves to the shrine main building. "Damn this place is even worse than the outside." She muttered seeing the building from inside it is with holes on the floor, missing pieces of the roof and walls.

"A statue of a tiger? It seems well conserved when comparing to everything else." She commented walking closer of the statue. Ranko stomach grumbles and she decides to fix herself something to eat. Ranko moves out of the building where she starts a small fire using twigs and old pieces of wood, she places a small kettle on the fire and soon she pours some warm water on herself.

"Now I feel better." Ranma commented placing the half full kettle on the fire so the water can boil and he can prepare some instant ramen. After eating Ranma packs his things and moves back to the main building. "Now let's check that statue and see if there is a secret passage behind it or something like that." he says reaching to the statue, when he touches the statue the room is filled with a white light and the statue vanishes. Confused Ranma looks around the shrine and doesn't find the statue.

Shrine of the east

Benji enters on the main building and sees a statue of a dragon inside. "Odd inside the shrine of the north there was nothing but here there is an statue." He commented moving to the statue. "It is really well made; it seems that it would jump on me." And to Benji's shock the statue do jumps on him, tackling him down and wrapping its solid body around Benji's as a snake.

Benji uses his right hand and a knife to prevent the dragon from biting his head off, he hold the knife with the tip of the edge pointing to the roof of the dragon's mouth and keeping the bottom of the hilt against the dragon's tongue and he holds it there preventing the dragon from closing its powerful jaws.

Benji forces his left arm up removing it from the tight ring of the dragon's body and his own body; he pulls another knife from his hidden weapons space and slams the tip against the dragon's neck not doing more than producing sparks with the contact. Benji changes the angle of the attack stabbing from downwards to above hitting between the scales; it doesn't do much but makes the dragon angry.

A deep and strong voice echoes on the room. "Good. Always seek for an alternative to attack, never giving up against a stronger foe and thinking in a way to defeat it. I like you and I will grant you my powers." The dragon releases Benji and makes the ninja remove his armed hand from his mouth. "You who are not from this world are now the carrier of my power, use it wisely." The dragon says looking straight at Benji's eyes, then in a flash of a strong blue light the dragon vanishes.

Benji falls sited shocked with what happened to him. "That was really dangerous…" he mutters dropping his weapons. "Benji!" Ranko shouts from the entrance of the shrine. "Benji you are okay!" Ranko shouts seeing Benji on the ground. "I am fine. I just had a shock." Benji answered. "Well if wasn't involving a phoenix I don't think that is a shock." Ranko says to the older man. "It was a dragon." Benji replied. "Shocking enough to me." She said sitting besides him.

"It attacked you and then vanished in a burst of light?" Ranko asked to Benji. "Yes." Benji answered. "In the shrine of the west it was just a burst of light but in the shrine of the south the statue moved and attacked me before I did something that made it disappear in a red light." She tells him. "Mine was similar but nothing happened on the shrine of the north." Benji said.

"What we do?" Ranko asked. "I say to set camp outside and investigate more, I am sure that we can find an answer around here." Benji answered. "Sounds like a plan to me." Ranko said. After half an hour sited on the main building the duo leave the building and raises a tent on the shrine yard.

One week later in Tokyo

"They are not coming." Haruka says to the others. All the senshis and Tuxedo mask are trapped in a warehouse. "We shouldn't have relied on them." "Haruka spare us of the speech." Michiru said in an angry tone. "You never relied on them since the beginning and they left the city for personal reasons." "And because of that we will die." Haruka replied. "So now you want their help." Michiru spats to Haruka. "After one week and a half of spouting how wonderful is not having them around and how we don't need their help."

Haruka bites her lower lip unable to come with a reply and even if she did Michiru would counter, not that Haruka isn't in trouble because her actions. "We should think in a way to escape not fighting against each other." Ami said to the couple. "If we had something to destroy that electronic lock case I think that I could try hacking on it so we could escape before the demons arrive on this room."

"I think that I have the solution to it them." Michiru said pulling the machine pistol from her back ribbon. "Stabber borrowed me this in case that we needed, I guess that I will have to thank him for it." "That gun is so cool!" Minako and Serena squeal as one. "Guns are illegal in Japan; he is committing a crime by owning it and borrowing it to Michiru." Setsuna spat.

"He is helping us." Michiru replied before firing at the thick metal case that covers the lock, after four shots Makoto takes the case and tosses it aside and Ami begins to hack on the lock with her computer. Michiru places the gun on her back ribbon again. "I guess that I should get him a thank you gift later." She commented. "Well it was useful after all." Makoto said. "I wonder where he got it." "I won't ask." Michiru replied. "It isn't my business where he gets his equipment."

"Done." Ami said and her computer let out a ping sound. The senshis leave the locked storage room where they were confined and see all the demons that were attacking dead in the ground in different states of turning into dust. "That is odd." Minako muttered. "Hi ladies." Benji says to the senshis. "What!" they exclaimed looking at the direction of his voice.

Benji is sited in a box, he is wearing a very dark almost black metal blue trousers, black shoes, a blood red button down shirt, a vest, a jacket, gloves and a trench coat all in the same color of his trousers, he is with a mask covering his nose and lower half of his face and with a one piece dark blue shades.

"Ladies." Ranma says to them, he is with his back against a wall near of Benji; he is wearing black trousers, black shoes, a white shirt and a white tiger striped vest, with a mask in the same pattern. "You two are early." Michiru commented to them. "We finished up sooner than we thought." Benji replied. "And I think that we arrived quite in time since those demons were trying to break in on that room over there, it wouldn't be pretty." "I agree." Minako said.

"I would love stay and talk with you ladies but we just arrived from our travel and we want to get some rest tonight, if you excuse us we will be leaving now." Benji says in a polite tone. "Our usual meeting scheduled for tomorrow is still up?" Michiru asked to him. "Of course it is." Benji replied. "On the usual place then." Michiru nods "See you girls around." Ranma said tossing a small smoke bomb on the floor, then it clears Benji and Ranma aren't there anymore.

"For sure they arrive and go with style." Serena commented. "I think that we should leave now before the police or reporters arrive." Ami commented. "She is right." Hotaru said and everyone moves away. "It was just me or the hair of them was different?" Minako commented to the others already back to the normal far from the warehouse. "Now that you mentioned I thought that their hair color was lighter than before." Makoto commented. "There are brunettes right?"

"That is right." Ami answered. "Then why Stabber's hair was in a dark silver color and Souseiji's was white?" Hotaru asked. "I will ask to Stabber tomorrow." Michiru said to them. "I think that is very odd." Setsuna muttered. "You are suspicious even of your shadow." Michiru commented to Setsuna.

On the next night on the club

Michiru sees Benji on their usual cabin, she idly wonders how they always get the same stop every time that they go there. "Hi." She said to him. "Thanks for last light." "It was my pleasure." Benji replied. Michiru sits facing him. "How the trip went?" she asked. "It went very well that was the reason that we returned earlier." Benji answered with a small smile.

"That is good, and that is related to your new hair color?" she asks him. "Yes. Shortening a long story we did get a transformation device and when we change our hair change of color." Benji answered. "It is useful to the disguise." Michiru nods understanding. "So those clothes are your uniform?" she asked. "Yes, thought we can change it as we see fit but that is mostly the clothes that we will be wearing in the combats now on." Benji answered.

"That is good, it spare a large bill with clothes." Michiru commented, placing a box over the table. "By the way here is the item that you left with me and I also added a little something from most of us as a thank you gift for arriving on the time to aid us yesterday." "Thank you." Benji replied taking the box. "You think that is time for us to get to know each other more than just in combat?"

Michiru stays in silence and touches her chin thinking. "I will ask to my companions what they think. On our next meeting I should have the answer of them." she answered in a serious tone. Their usual drinks arrive with out the need to them to order since they are regulars there, the waitresses leave the cabin. "Honestly if was just up to me I would say that is about time that we showed to the other our identities but I can't just ignore the others." Michiru said running her fingertip on the rim of her wine glass.

"I understand." Benji replied. "I hope that this situation isn't causing you problems." Michiru smiles to him. "It didn't cause problems but showed some traits in few of us that we didn't see before, honestly speaking I didn't like of what I saw." She said with a sad smile. "You think that you know someone and then something happen and we see a totally different side of that person."

"I am sorry." Benji said gently placing his left hand over her right hand that was resting on the table. "I guess that our arrival brought problems to you." "No!" Michiru exclaimed quickly. "You and Seiji didn't caused any trouble to us, you two helped us and saved us a lot of times, it is just that Uranus and Pluto are too stubborn and can't accept that we need help." She said in a calmer tone.

"Thank you for the kind words." Benji says to her. "If this wasn't a business meeting I would be tempted to ask you to dance, I can tell that you are tense and could use some fun." Michiru nods agreeing. "You are right I am tense, and you know this is just a business meeting because we say so, I guess that we can change this one to a friendly meeting and then we could dance a little." She said with a smile on her lips. "And as long we just dance I think that it wouldn't be any harm."

"Then should we dance?" Benji asks to her. "You can even choose the kind of music that you want to dance since the club have different rooms for different moods." "I would love to dance." Michiru answered. "And I think that now I am on the mood for slow dances." Benji stands up and stands a hand to Michiru, she takes it and they move to one of the dance rooms.

On the next day sometime pass noon

Ranma enters on Benji's room and sees the older man sleeping on his bed, his clothes are over a chair and he is with his face covered with his left arm. "He stayed out really late yesterday." Ranma muttered opening the curtains making Benji turn from the bright light. "Wake up Benji!" Ranma calls the older man. "You have a meeting with the judge board of the new star contest in one hour."

Benji wakes and sits on the bed. "What time is it?" Benji asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. "One thirty in the afternoon." Ranma answered. "You slept thru the morning, considering that you arrived three in the morning I guess that is okay." "I am going to take a shower." Benji says moving to the bathroom. Ranma chuckles and moves out of the room.

Half an hour later Benji shaved, bathed and dressed moves to the dinning room where his lunch is waiting, he quickly eats the food. "Benji I am going to stay late on the computer classes today so you can have dinner with out me." Ranma tells to the older brunette. "Be careful and work hard." Benji replied. "And don't forget to either take something to eat or take money to eat out." "Sure." Ranma replied. "See you later." He added leaving the apartment. Benji places the dishes on the sink when done and moves out too.

Two hours later Benji is on his office on the company building. "Damn board taking so long to understand the rules and the ways of the competition." Benji muttered while leaning on his leather chair. "At last my chair is nice and comfy…" he purred with the feeling of the soft chair under him.

A soft beep takes Benji from his thoughts; he presses a button on his telephone. "Himura speaking." He says. "Mister Himura I am with a Mister Kaioh and Miss Kaioh Michiru who want to meet you to discuss sponsorship for the New Star competition." Benji's secretary replied. Benji sighs inwardly, he haven't called or even asked for sponsorship to the Kaioh Corporation, but if the owner itself decided to talk with him Benji won't refuse the meeting. "You can bring them here." Benji orders to the secretary while straitening up and making sure that everything is okay on his desk.

The office door opens and the secretary leads a mid aged man wearing a well tailored dark brown suit, with a neatly styled black hair with some black strands on it, he has a well trimmed beard. Michiru is walking besides him wearing a well styled women suit in a dark aquamarine color. They trade greetings and Benji asks them to seat, they do it and Benji offers them something to drink.

They accept some black tea, the secretary leaves to make it leaving the trio alone. "Why do I get the honor of your visit?" Benji asks to Michiru's father. "I will be honest and say that you made me curious." It was his reply. "The aggressive and radical measures that you take running this company gave hint that you was young, but I wasn't expecting someone so you."

"I know that I am young but it is better to begin early." Benji said in a casual tone. "I agree with that, but my reason of coming here wasn't only seeing who you are." Michiru's father said in a serious tone. "You New Star contest is making everyone excited with the perspective of being the a new star to act with a famous one, I have heard that you have already bought one hour in the most watched TV channel and you bought that same hour for a period of six months, with the right to place any advertising that you want."

"That is right Sir." Benji replied. "Since I am sure that my contest will have good ratings I decided to place the commercial of products that my company produces, not to mention the merchandize related to the contest." "I see. I want to ask if you are interested in a contract with my company to advertise some of my own company products in your contest." Michiru's father said. "My company main car is cosmetics, labels of clothing and recording studios, I believe that if you accept this contract we both will have a large profit with sales."

Benji stays in silence and the secretary arrives with the tea, she serves the tea to them and leaves. "Your proposal is interesting Mister Kaioh, although I want to add my own terms before we discuss this any further." Benji says to the older man in a serious tone. "If you accept to pay a fee for the commercials, usage of only your cosmetic products on the show, the creation of a new label related only to the contest as it becomes famous of course that with the creation of that label my company will have a share of the profits since the label will be based on my contest and a share of the sales of the products advertised on the show, since you will be using my time on the air to advertise your products."

"You are indeed aggressive." Michiru's father said before sipping his tea. "I wasn't expecting demands like that. How much is the share that you are asking for the advertising?" "Twenty seven percent of the profits of the items advertised during and after the contest for a period of one year after the end of the show, the fee for exclusive use of your products is five percent of the profit of each product used on the contest." Benji answered. "On the label based on the contest seventy percent of the profit."

Michiru's father doesn't show any emotion after Benji's words. "If I agree with your terms I gain exclusivity over the advertising, use and the creation of a label based on your show?" he asked to Benji after sipping his tea. "Yes, you will gain exclusivity in the label in what comes to clothing and cosmetics. The advertising you will gain exclusivity over all the advertising in clothing and cosmetic related commercials." Benji answered. "You mind if I take sometime to think over your offer?" Michiru's father asked. "I don't mind, honestly I prefer that you do so, I prefer doing business with someone who analyze the terms." Benji answered. "Then I will call you tomorrow with my answer." He replied. "I will be waiting." Benji said.

The Kaiohs leave Benji office after a quick and polite farewell. Benji sits on his chair after seeing them off. After ten minutes his phone beeps again. "Himura speaking." He said. "Mister Himura, Miss Kaioh wishes to return to your office, she claimed that she had forgotten her purse on your office." His secretary replied. "You can send her." Benji said seeing that Michiru did forget her purse next to the chair that she sited.

In a couple of minutes Michiru is back on his office, when the secretary leaves them Michiru looks at Benji. "It is nice seeing you during the daytime Stabber." She says standing in front of him. "I say the very same thing Neptune." Benji replied, Michiru is surprise with the fact that he isn't surprised with her finding his identity and that he knew hers.

End of the chapter three:

Please read and review. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs.

If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	5. Another step closer

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Sailor moon I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters and also I don't Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins in the Ranmaverse on the exact point where in the chapter five where Benji founds that he is on Juuban and on Sailor Moon this story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school and the others are trying to get on the college.

This is a crossover so both stories casts will interact and there will be changes on both stories and on the plotline of Outcast Ranma.

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic.

And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone.

But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome.

But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter four: Another step closer

In a couple of minutes Michiru is back on his office, when the secretary leaves them Michiru looks at Benji. "It is nice seeing you during the daytime Stabber." She says standing in front of him. "I say the very same thing Neptune." Benji replied, Michiru is surprised with the fact that he isn't surprised with her finding his identity and that he knew hers.

"How you knew it?" Michiru asked to Benji surprised with his words. "As you knew mine." Benji replied. "If you want we can talk about it." Michiru nods and picks her purse and pulls a cell phone from it. "Daddy? It is me, I will be leaving on my own okay?" she says when the line connects. "I decided to visit a music store near here; since you are busy you should go back to the work." "Yes daddy I left Mister Himura's office. I am moving to the elevator now, bye bye." She said after few moments of silence, and then she hangs up.

"So where you want to talk here or is some other place?" Michiru asks to him after placing her phone on her purse. "You can decide." Benji replied. "I can leave any time that I want after all I own this company." Michiru nods. "Okay, so you don't mind if we go to a café do you?" she asked. "Not at all." Benji replied. "Should I get my car or we walk there?" "Take your car." Michiru replied. Benji nods and they leave his office.

After driving for a while they are in a small café in a residential area of the city. "How you knew?" Michiru asks to Benji after she gets her order. "It wasn't all that hard." Benji replied before explaining to her. "Hair style and color, height, skin color, body language and appearance."

"I see, it was the same with me, thought your voice and way to speak helped too." Michiru commented sipping her coffee. "I am surprised with the fact that you own a company." Benji stirs his iced tea. "I need to get my bills paid." He replied. "But this company owner and president is quite new, I started that sometime after we had our first meeting. And I had no idea that my ideas to make my company grow would attract your father."

Michiru chuckled. "My father is good when sniffing opportunities for his business, he could tell that your New Star show would be a hit and decided to get a cut before the others." She commented. "And I just went there because my father made me to, he dislikes my current lover and wanted to see if you could catch my eye and try to change my tastes, he keeps doing that to me with sons of important people."

"It must be hard." Benji commented. "Having a father meddling with your love life." Michiru nods agreeing. "I take that you already guessed who my lover is and who she is." Benji nods confirming. "Tenoh Haruka, also know as Uranus." Michiru nodded confirming. "I am surprised that you wasn't angry because our first meeting." Benji commented. "She deserved that." Michiru replied in a disappointed tone. "I love her but sometimes she acts like that or even worse."

Benji smiles sympathetically. "And she flirts with any thing with a skirt it makes me so angry and when I am meeting you because of business she gets all pissed and jealous, that makes me even angrier." Michiru growled. "She acts like an animal on the heat and when I have to do something she gets all possessive." "I am sorry that I am causing problems to you." Benji said in a soft tone to Michiru. "It is not your fault." Michiru replied with a smile before sipping her coffee. "It is hers, she wants me to get all faithful when she isn't, and it makes me want to sleep around so much."

"You shouldn't say things like that." Benji advises Michiru. "Benji I know that you want to help but now let me vent my frustration, I don't even know you all that well but I feel that I can talk to you and I can tell that you will actually hear me." She says looking at his eyes. "Lend me your ear for a while okay?" she asked in a pleading tone. Benji sighs inwardly before answering with a smile. "For as long you need is good?" "It is great." She replied with a shinning smile.

Meanwhile in another part of the Juuban Haruka is angrily racing on a racing track while her performance is analyzed to be placed on a competition that is closing, driving more aggressively than the usual Haruka is making all the other racers fall behind or even crash with dangerous maneuvers from her. Hotaru is watching from the boxes, she knows that Haruka isn't behaving as she usually does and is letting her emotions cloud her racing performance.

After ending the qualification race Haruka and Hotaru leave the track, Haruka drives in a more normal way while they are moving around the city, Haruka decides to stop and parks the car and takes Hotaru to an ice cream shop. Hotaru is happy with the treat and expending some time with Haruka.

The peaceful moment sadly doesn't last long; on the store radio the news of new youma attack makes the two senshis leave the store in a rush. Benji and Michiru's peace also ended like that and they left the café hurrying to the attack site, being closer of the location than the others they are the first to arrive. "Shit." Benji mutters seeing where the attack is. "What is wrong?" Michiru asked worried. "This is the school were Seiji's study." Benji answered. Michiru understand his worries, either Ranma would be fighting alone or because he is around many people he can't change to fight.

In a secluded alley Michiru changed covered by Benji, before she can say anything Benji who was on mid run seems to meet an invisible barrier and not only his clothes had changed but his hair color too. Nodding pleased Michiru and Benji take off to the school in hope of preventing deaths.

In the school Ranma is trying hard to help his friends to escape with out openly fighting the demon, he doesn't want to expose himself like that, but he also can't just run away from the fight. Ranma is spared of deciding with the arrival of Benji and Michiru as Stabber and Sailor Neptune and as Benji usually doesn't he doesn't give a speech; he just attacks the demon with out a previous warning.

Michiru won't tell to anyone but she is more than glad that Benji didn't make a speech, she hated those silly speeches. Benji hits the demon square in the chest with a strong slash from a black katana, the demon stumbles backwards, Benji's sword is a simple blade with a strong black parachute strings on what should be the hilt of the sword, Benji's attack doesn't stop with a single slash, he keeps attacking until the demon counters.

Benji blocks the demon's attack and his sword shatters, Benji leaps backwards avoiding being impaled by the tentacles. Michiru uses her deep submerge while Ranma leads all the students and his friends to safety. Uranus and Saturn arrive and join the duo, Haruka was less than happy in seeing Benji and Michiru working so well together.

"Ladies your shoes have rubber soles?" Benji asked to them seeing a thin layer of water on the ground after Michiru's attack. "Thin ones." Michiru answered. "Why?" Benji claps his hands together as if praying. "Jump." Benji said while kneeling on the floor with electricity sparking on his arms. Michiru understands and shouts to the other senshis to jump, as soon the senshis aren't touching the ground Benji slams both of his palms on the water.

"Lightning destruction arts!" Benji shouts unleashing the electricity "Heavy metal lightning execution!" The demon roars in pain, convulsing with thousands of volts of electricity running thru its body in a instant before the senshis land on the ground tens metal spikes erupted from the floor, walls and roofs impaling the demon from all possible direction and angle.

Michiru who was the first to jump is the first to land, notices that the surge of the electricity was gone in the instant before she landed, Uranus and Saturn land and look surprised. Benji stands up dusting his hands. "Heavy metal lightning execution?" Michiru asked to Benji raising an eyebrow. "I know, I know." Benji said raising his arms on his defense. "I just created it and was the first thing that surfaced on my mind."

"Well at least all that metal impaling the demon does look heavy." Michiru commented. "So we are done here?" Benji asked to the senshi. "I think so I don't hear any demon or youma related sounds." Michiru answered. "Then we should get going, I don't know about you but I don't want stick around when the cops or the press arrive." Benji said. "Give us a lift?" Michiru asked. "Sure." Benji answered.

"A lift?" Haruka asks jealous and confused. "You really think that we can escape with out being seen by that crowd out there?" Michiru answered. "Stabber at least knows how to disappear in a cloud of smoke." Haruka sigh depressed, Michiru was still angry at her. "You two hold on my back." Benji said to Haruka and Hotaru. "And what about Neptune?" Hotaru asked. "Since I don't have enough back to add her too she will go in a different location." Benji replied while the two senshis move behind him and hold on his shoulders.

Michiru walks closer to Benji, the masked ninja tightly wraps his left arm around Michiru's slim waist, and in response Michiru wraps her arms around his neck. "Ready?" Benji asks to the trio while pulling three smoke bombs from his pocket.

"Unwilling but ready." Haruka muttered looking away from Michiru, not wanting to see how they are holding each other. "I am ready." Hotaru replied blushing. "I am ready too." Michiru said holding a bit tighter on him. "Okay then." Benji said tossing the three bombs on the floor.

They burst in a thick cloud of smoke, the senshis feel a sudden and very strong surge of speed that last few seconds, when that surge stops the senshis take few more seconds to open their eyes that they even haven't noticed that they closed and find themselves in a rooftop not so far from the school.

Hotaru and Haruka let go of Benji, Benji releases Michiru that does the same. "Well then ladies I have to go." Benji said walking to the main direction of the café that he was with Michiru when the attack began. "I have some unfinished business." After his words Benji or Stabber jump out of the four stores tall roof into an alley, vanishing on the shadows.

"Well I also have things to do." Michiru said walking to the stairs shed so she can go down the building. "What kind of business?" Haruka asks jealously.

"Business related to my family company interests." Michiru answered shortly, it wasn't a lie but also it wasn't the complete truth. "I have to do my homework." Hotaru commented while they move down the building, changing when sure that there wasn't a camera or someone watching them. Haruka clicks her tongue angrily, she hates how things are turning because the appearance of Stabber and Souseiji.

In the street Michiru moves to the main direction of the café after saying goodbye to Haruka and Hotaru, less than half an block from the building she finds Benji leaning in a wall clearly waiting for her. "My earlier offer still stands." Benji says running his right hand on his hair adjusting few strands behind his ear. "That is good." Michiru replied with a smile. "I am no where near done." With those traded words they return to the café.

End of the chapter four:

Please read and review. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I am making two versions of this story; one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then, as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs.

If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic and anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	6. Alliance formed

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Sailor moon I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters and also I don't Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins in the Ranmaverse on the exact point where in the chapter five where Benji founds that he is on Juuban and on Sailor Moon this story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school and the others are trying to get on the college.

This is a crossover so both stories casts will interact and there will be changes on both stories and on the plotline of Outcast Ranma.

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic.

And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone.

But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome.

But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know; advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter five: Alliance formed

Few hours after the incident on the school Ranma returns to the apartment that he shares with Benji. "Are you okay Ranma?" Benji asked when hearing the younger man entering. "Yeah." Ranma answered. "Just tired, it was very hard to hold back and run from that demon. I knew that I could kill it but I couldn't do it in front of my friends." "I understand it is hard to keep a secret identity in those moments." Benji commented. "I am finishing dinner so wash up and sit down." "Okay." Ranma replied.

Benji and Ranma eat dinner watching anime since they already know the highlights of the other day, after the dinner they are cleaning up. "Ranma today you noticed that I arrived with Sailor Neptune, didn't you?" Benji said handing to him a plate. "Yes." Ranma answered. "I thought that was a coincidence."

"Well it wasn't." Benji said. "Neptune and I were talking in a café before the attack and before that she came to my office." "What?!" Ranma asked in shock. "Of course she wasn't on her senshi mode. But the mainline is that she knows who I am as I know who she is." Benji continued. "We are about to decide a day for us to make the formal alliance with them."

Ranma takes a deep calming breath; he knew that Benji was good working those things out and that more than once he got some surprises like that as the decision to buy a company. "So it is finally happening." Ranma said, Benji nods confirming. "I already explained to Neptune that we are in a delicate situation and she agreed that we won't tell to them our past." Benji announced. "She agreed that we could tell the story that we use to the public to the senshis as long we reveal your curse to them, we are hoping that Sailor Moon might be able to remove it from you, but it is a very long shot."

Ranma nods understanding, he didn't liked his curse but he grew used to it, he even came to enjoy dressing up on his cursed form, of course he would deny that with all his strength. "I won't get my hopes high." Ranma said. "I know that this is a long shot and might fail, but thank you for trying." Benji smiles to Ranma. "I said that I would do what I could to help." Benji replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week and few more Benji and Michiru meetings later the day of the formal introduction of Benji and Ranma to the other senshis arrived, Benji and Michiru are working together on the last details of the meeting.

"I can't believe on this." She muttered in a mock angry tone looking at Benji that is behind the bar, she is sited in a stall with a glass of lemon soda in front of her. "You own this club, the same club that we go every single time that we meet. No wonder we always got the same cabin, VIP treatment and I never had to pay a thing. Since when you own this place?"

"Well I bought it sometime after our first meeting, the one that I shot Haruka." Benji answered pouring a drink to himself. "I always thought about having a club." "Well it is a good one." Michiru commented. "You renovated it all and renamed it right?" "Yes how you knew?" Benji asked. "Illusions of the night." Michiru answered. "Nocturnal Illusions."

"Well I wasn't all that inspired when I named the company." Benji commented with a chuckle. "I like the name; it is quite mysterious and makes the person wonder about what they can get here." Michiru said sipping her soda. "Like an ephemeral dream that is you can see but is just one millimeter beyond your reach."

"It is something like that." Benji commented with a smile. "You are quite romantic to place it like that." Michiru blushes and sips her soda again to not say anything. "Well changing the subject, everything here is ready for the meeting?" she asked after her blushes passes. "Yes, the karaoke machine is working, there is plenty snacks, sodas and liquor for those who can drink it." Benji answered. "Everything is on a larger room reserved for small private parties." "Good I think that if everything runs well the others will want to celebrate." Michiru said. "But it is okay to close the club tonight?"

"It is all right today is Monday and is the day that we are closed to the power cleaning after the weekend, I just rescheduled the cleaning to tomorrow." Benji answered. "So if you are worried about profits it is okay since normally today I wouldn't make any."

"I am worried about Haruka's and Setsuna's reactions to everything." Michiru answered in a tired tone touching her forehead with the cool glass. "I fear that they start rampaging around the club in a tantrum."

Benji chuckled and places a pistol over the counter. "Sleeping rounds." Benji explained with a grin. "To be more accurate this is a dart gun, it is loaded with darts filled with a quick working sleeping medicine. One shot and even a rhino will fall in sleep in less than ten seconds."

"You are sneaky." Michiru replied with a smile. "I get one too?" Benji nodded and hands to Michiru a smaller black and silver pistol. "Considering your slim and delicate build I asked for am AMT back up for you." Benji explained. "It is smaller than my pistol but has enough darts to shoot everyone twice."

"I feel less worried now." Michiru commented smiling at Benji, the pistol's grip felt very comfortable and it was very light. "How it works?" "Just like a normal pistol." Benji answered picking his own pistol; his is a Sig/Sauer P228 and pulling back the slide. "The darts are inside cases with pressurized gases and a chemical that will increase the pressure when the firing pin hits the primer firing the dart, since the pressure isn't as strong as a normal pistol the return coil and the pistol's framer are lighter. It looks like metal but is just polymer designed to look and act as a real pistol. It wouldn't stand the pressure of a common round."

"How fast the darts move?" Michiru asked getting familiar with the pistol. "At the same speed of a .22 magnum." Benji answered. "The same load too, it isn't the best but suits the task, it can pierce clothing and deliver the drug on the target's system." "It does fit the requirements." Michiru commented. "The range?" "Half shorter than a .22, I would place the best effective range in anywhere bellow fifteen meters." Benji replied.

Michiru nodded and engaged the safety of the pistol before tucking it on her belt under her blazer on the small of her back. "It has a holster." Benji commented handing to Michiru a clip holster. Michiru chuckled and places the holster on the waist band of her skirt leaving only the grip and trigger exposed before covering with her blazer.

Benji holsters his pistol under his left arm. "Anything else that I should know?" Michiru asked casually. "In case of emergency there are weapons here." Benji answered pointing at the mini-bar on the back of the bar. "You pull the mini-bar and you will find few pistols, machine pistols and two different types of saw-off shotguns as well ammo for them."

"Worried?" Michiru asked resting her chin on her palm. "Of course." Benji answered. "A healthy dose of paranoia keeps us alive." Michiru chuckled but inwardly agreed, it wouldn't hurt to be ready for eventualities.

Half an hour later Ranma arrives, he was told by Benji to only arrive after being contacted, obeying the command Ranma waited on the apartment until Benji called. Benji introduces Michiru to Ranma, Ranma using everything that he learned from Benji be polite. After Ranma's arrival Michiru calls the senshis.

"This is it." Michiru said to Benji. "Everything depends of this moment." Benji nodded agreeing, the wait appears to stretch for hours; Ranma is distracting himself with the new environment, the club was almost like Benji's private realm a place that Ranma didn't interacted often by lack of experience and true interest.

"Any regrets?" Michiru asked to Benji in a low whisper. "I could name some but after a dancing with you earlier this afternoon they aren't all that important." Benji replied in the same way. Michiru blushed and looks away embarrassed, she also enjoyed dancing with Benji, it was different than dancing with Haruka.

"This waiting is killing me." Michiru commented; they were waiting for less than five minutes after Michiru called the others. "The negotiations were much less stressing than this." "I know." Benji replied handing to Michiru her favorite kiwi caipi-sake. "Thank you." Michiru replied sipping the cold and sweet drink, perhaps a bit of alcohol will make her nerves relax.

"Not nervous?" Michiru asked before taking another sip of her drink, if nervous Benji wasn't showing it. "I am." Benji answered with a smile. "But if I show it would make you even more nervous." Michiru smiled back thankful for his consideration. 'If I didn't love Haruka as much as I do I wouldn't mind to dating him.' Michiru idly thought sipping her drink again, in her meetings with Benji Michiru found more and more attractive features on him.

Twenty minutes later the senshis finally arrive, Haruka is looking around suspiciously. Benji and Michiru are actually trading drink recipes while sipping on their drinks; Ranma is sited next to them typing on a laptop. "For sure you gals took your sweet time." Michiru scolded the group. "I told you all this morning to get ready for this meeting."

"It is Mako-chan and Mina-chan fault." Serena protested. "They took hours to pick their dresses." "We want to look good." Minako replied with a grin ignoring the fact that most of the senshis are angry at her. "I will start the introductions and after that we can try knowing each other better." Michiru said placing her drink on the counter.

"This is Himura Benji or as we know him Stabber." Michiru said turning to Benji and showing him to them. "Hi." Benji replied with a smile. "Hi…" Minako and Makoto said in a dreamy tone.

"And this is Himura Ranma, and yes he is Souseiji." Michiru added showing Ranma to them. "Hi." Ranma said in his best polite tone, the first impression would define their relation now that they know each other. "Hi…" Minako and Makoto replied in the same tone as they did with Benji.

Michiru introduces each of the senshis; Setsuna and Haruka were forced by the others to accept the merge of the two groups. Both Benji and Michiru are pleased that everything is running smoothly.

Ranma was sticking to their adapted story of their lives and the senshis aren't probing too hard, at least the ones talking; Setsuna and Haruka are keeping the conversation on the barely minimal to be polite.

Two hours later the inner senshis and Ranma are partying together, Setsuna and Haruka watch in disgust, Haruka is also glaring at Benji who is talking with Michiru with ease and familiarity.

"It seems that your housemates aren't really trying to get along." Benji commented to the aquamarine haired girl. "At least they are being civil." Michiru replied sipping her drink. "It is a positive start." Benji nodded agreeing now that they officially are working together another meeting would take place in a later date for a information gathering between them as well martial training for the less trained senshis.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They aren't all that bad." Ranma commented on the next morning, after singing, partying and dancing with most of the inner senshis he was tried and slept as soon the returned to the apartment.

"I said that they would be nice." Benji replied placing down the breakfast on the dinning table. "It seems that we will get along well with them." "You are getting along really well with Neptune." Ranma commented eating a toast with a fried egg over it.

"We spoke a lot since we dealt with the negotiations." Benji said sitting down. "It is natural that we get along well since we already know each other rather well." "Still you two are very familiar to each other." Ranma pointed out. "That blonde that you shot was shooting glares at you at the entire party."

"She is jealous." Benji explained. "Michiru and that blonde are lovers and since I am getting along well with Michiru she is feeling jealous and insecure, since Michiru is fiercely defending the union of them with us."

Ranma nodded not really understanding. "What we do now?" Ranma asked changing the subject. "Tomorrow we will meet on their usual meeting place, we will be told what they discovered about this enemy, then we will come up with some plans and strategies, discuss ways to contact each other in emergencies and lastly discuss a training schedule." Benji answered. "Part of their terms was for us to help them to train."

Ranma nodded agreeing, while not feeling ready to teach anyone he felt the need to give more strength to the senshi. "I will work out a schedule if doesn't conflict with my own personal one." Ranma said drinking some orange juice. "Don't forget to make some concessions." Benji pointed out. "The senshis will make personal concessions for train with us; we need to make some to meet them. It is like living together, we have to make some sacrifices for the sake of getting along with your partner."

Ranma nodded understanding, it wouldn't be hard to change his schedule; he just didn't want to mess up with his new routine he liked the peace of mind that it brought. "Benji why you want to befriends with them so much?" Ranma asked seriously.

"Because we could have friends like them." Benji answered. "We have many enemies in Nerima, having friends in Juuban wouldn't be bad for us; they also need our help. Remember that you say that martial artists should help those who need?"

"My father used to say that to make profit." Ranma pointed out. "But I can't deny that I would feel bad in not aiding those who need." "This friendship is starting by mutual interest, they need our strength and we need theirs." Benji added. "But it might turn in a real friendship. Between Michiru and I was like that, first we were only doing business, before we noticed we were already friends."

"You are putting too much faith on her Benji." Ranma advised. "I know that women are dangerous." Benji chuckled. "I can't deny that women are the most dangerous beings in the universe." He commented sipping his juice. "But there is a saying that says 'bad with them, worse without them' besides women aren't always dangerous. You just got unlucky in meeting only dangerous ones." Ranma nodded agreeing, taking out Kasumi every other girl that he met wet dangerous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Hikawa-jinja the group is meeting for the first time to discuss the enemy. "Resuming everything that we were able to learn so far the enemy is seeking something that they call relics." Michiru started to explain when the ever late Serena arrived half an hour later. "We still don't know what those relics are or why they seek for it, we are assuming that are at least two of them."

"No contact with any relic?" Benji asked seriously, it was a time for seriousness and not casualness. "None." Ami answered. "It seems that they aren't able to find those relics yet. We also can't understand the use of those tentacle demons."

"At the very least psychological warfare." Benji mused on loud. "The mental as well physical scarring of rape is severe; I think that none of you would be able to fight those demons if they were succeeded."

"How you came to that conclusion?" Haruka asked in an acid tone. "If I was evil and didn't think that rape is a horrible crime it is something that I would do when facing a troops of women." Benji answered in a plain tone. "If you want to foresee the actions of the opponent you have to think like the opponent."

"It sounds right." Rei commented. "But I don't think that those demons are here just to rape us out of the way." "Perhaps they want to take energy from the sexual act." Benji pointed out. "I am not an expert on magic but I heard that sex have lots of power."

"That is true; I also know that I was recorded in several books." Rei replied. "It is a possibility to be considered." Ami looks at the raven haired duo for a moment. "Perhaps the fact that we never allowed a demon successfully rape anyone is the reason that no relics were revealed." Ami said to the group. "If we follow the theory of using and gathering the energy…" Ami blushes and clears her throat. "…of…of…"

"Sex." Benji said so she can continue. Ami nodded blushing and continued. "Of the acts that he just pointed out, they could be trying to summon, create, locate or reveal those relics using the energy created on those acts."

"It doesn't sound all that possible." Haruka commented in a flat tone. "Excuse me?" Benji said looking at the blonde. "In case that you forgot you are the reincarnation of a dead alien princess fighting demons and other evil creatures using magic, you really want to draw a line in what is possible or not?"

Haruka had the decency of blush, while Ranma and a couple of the inner senshis chuckled at her. "He has a point there Haruka." Setsuna said in an unpleased tone. "We deal with the impossible every single day, we can't draw a line like that one without solid evidence to back it up and even if we do later someone could show us wrong, it happened before."

"Fine, then it is possible so what?" Haruka spat annoyed. "This is all theory; we don't have any kind of evidence to back it up either." "It beats the total lack of theories that we had until this meeting." Rei pointed out, while in the beginning unwilling to merge now that she knew Benji and Ranma she started to accept the advantages of having them around, at least Benji isn't a total novice on magic and sorcery, she now have someone to talk about it.

"Let's stop this argument." Benji said to the senshis. "Haruka is right, this is only a theory; we still don't know enough about our enemy to have certain of anything. Let's move on to the next subject." The senshis nodded actually impressed with his quick way to solve the entire argument without making anyone look bad.

"Here is the next subject." Michiru said handing to Benji two cell phone boxes. "Those are custom made, as we previously discussed you two can't use a pocket mirror as communicator so as we agreed we altered mobile phones for that purpose."

"They have the same functions as a normal phone and all the functions of our communicators." Ami explained in her usual lecture tone. "However we enhanced the original features, the cameras on the phones are able to take pictures of spirits, demons and other entities that we can see, the phone also pose as miniature computers able to aid in battle, that if you can use it during the battle."

"We can manage something." Benji and Ranma said as one. "I also added a mystic radar and map, as well a lunar GPS system." Ami continued. "The lunar GPS are remains of the Silver Millennium; it allows us to know our location and the location of the other senshis during a battle. While it can detect our civil selves it only does when we allow, we can activate a command in our communicators; and yes that function is also activated in those."

Benji and Ranma nodded paying attention at the explanation. "I won't list all the functions that I added on them, there are more in the manual if you have doubts ask me and I will gladly answer them." Ami finished. "We can use those to speak with any of you right?" Ranma asked just to be sure. "Right, we are in the contact list, you can enable listing us in the speed dial too." Ami answered. "I took the liberty of placing myself on your speed dial." Michiru said to Benji. "I don't mind, I was going to do it." Benji replied.

Haruka grunt and remains in silence. "You can use the phones as normal phones; however you can't take calls from others in those, just call unless you are receiving a call from one of us. The phones don't have real numbers so you can't give them to others." Ami explained. "And it is better to not use them often to make calls to civilians or locations that aren't related to us."

"I figured that much." Benji commented. "Anyway they work as normal phones they don't need batteries and never run out of power, the memory card of them have ten gigabytes of space plus the one gigabyte of internal memory, it can store a lot of information before having to trade the card." Ami added. "They use normal memory cards and accept normal accessories."

"You can send text messages?" Ranma asked. "Yes you can but I advice using with the same caution as the call feature." Ami answered Ranma nodded and checks the phone, it was the same folding model that he own. "You picked up the model right?" Ranma asked to Benji.

"Yes." Benji answered pocketing his own phone, it is a different model from the one that Ranma owns but is also a foldable one. "It was my suggestion since we are already used to those models." Ranma nodded agreeing.

"What about the training schedule?" Makoto asked to the group. "Ranma will be doing the brunt of the teaching he is more skilled than I am." Benji answered. "I will be aiding every now and them." "Let's see if we can come with a good schedule for everyone." Ranma said to the senshis, the girls nod and they start to discuss the available days.

Less than half an hour later they are done, the schedule are Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and every other Sunday, during the week a two hours long class, on the Sundays two three hour longs classes with a two hours lunch break.

While the inners chat with Ranma about martial arts Michiru moves to Benji. "In the end we didn't discussed the most important things." She commented to him. "It is okay." Benji replied. "At least we are getting along rather well." Michiru nodded agreeing.

"We also learned that the enemy call themselves of Eternal night orchestra." Michiru said in a serious tone. "We met two women who appear to hold high ranks on the organization; they were the ones that slipped us the name or the organization and the quest for the relics."

Benji nodded understanding. "I will be sending you later a report that I am making about everything that we faced so far as well images of the know enemies, it will aid you two." Michiru added. "Thank you." Benji replied with a smile. "You are welcome." Michiru said smiling back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru looks at Michiru that is busily typing on her laptop. "Still working?" Hotaru asked sleepily. "I want to finish this soon." Michiru replied turning to the girl that she considers her daughter. "Benji and Ranma need to be ready for the threats that we face."

"You are working too much in their behalf." Hotaru said rubbing her eyes and walking to Michiru. "It is the first time that we meet someone from the outside our group that we can rely on in battle." Michiru said standing up and walking to Hotaru. "All this work is paying up in our behalf, their presence helps us and makes us safer. But you should be sleeping and not walking around the house."

"I was watching the second exhibition of that new star show." Hotaru replied with a yawn. "It is really popular." Michiru chuckled; it was Benji's idea working too well. "Yes it is." Michiru commented saving her work and turning off the computer. "Come on let's get you to the bed before you sleep on your feet." Hotaru nodded and let herself be guided to her own bed. After tucking Hotaru on the bed Michiru moves to the bathroom.

Half an hour later Michiru walked out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and toweling her damp hair. "That felt really good." She murmured pleased, after a hard day a nice long soak feels even better.

Michiru's good mood lessens when seeing Haruka still awake on their shared bed, the sour expression on her face is enough to Michiru know that the still pleasure dazed sleep that she was seeking wouldn't come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No." Benji deadpanned to Minako, it was the tenth time in three minutes that she asked him if he could pull some strings and having her as the new star. "If you want that place you have to earn it."

Minako sulks and moves away to the back of the shrine where the Ranma is teaching them his anything goes style. Benji sighed because Michiru isn't there, neither are Setsuna and Haruka, yet Hotaru was there.

Benji had dealt with most of the contracts and details of the contest and was now free to move around with out many worries at least until the finals of the contest or some unpredicted event.

"Benji-san I wanted to discuss few things with you." Ami said walking to him, unlike the others Ami wasn't as interested on martial arts, she had interest but for her it wasn't a main priority.

"Sure." Benji replied turning to the blue haired girl. "Michiru told me that you rely mostly on weapons and other metallic equipment; is that truth?" Ami questioned curiously, it was the second official meeting of the group and they had more time to talk.

"It is." Benji answered casually. "I am not as skilled as Ranma or versed in mystical things as you and your friends I like to rely in something that have some solid background."

Ami nodded understanding; she also tried to base her experiences and powers on her scientific knowledge while in some areas she had success in others she hasn't. "If is possible I would like to see your equipment or at least the ones that you use most." Ami asked politely.

"I don't mind." Benji replied. "But I don't like showing it on the open, where we could go so I can show it to you?" "Maybe the shrine will be a good place." Ami answered. Benji agreed and they walk to the shrine.

Ami closes the door and Benji starts to pull weapons and more weapons from his blazer and carefully placing them on the floor. Ami stared surprised in seeing the sheer quantity of weapons and firearms that Benji are pulling from his clothes. "How you fit all that on your clothes?" Ami asked in shock, the weapons are covering much of the floor of the room and the room was large!

"It is a kind of magic." Benji replied playfully, it was true it was the hidden weapons technique. "Why so many?" Ami asked surprised in seeing so many pistols, sub-machineguns, rifles, revolvers, knifes, swords and more weapons on the floor. "I am a believer of not having too many guns." Benji answered with a smile, it was true too.

"I recognize this one." Ami commented carefully walking to the familiar TMP careful to not step in any of the weapons on the floor. "I loaned that one to Michiru." Benji said seeing Ami picking the machine pistol. "Be careful because as all the other weapons that one is loaded."

Ami nodded feeling the weight of the pistol, she wonders how he can use such heavy thing; magic was much better, it was quieter and didn't break laws by having it. "Why you use them?" Ami questioned placing the gun back on the floor. "Magic can be canceled, magic need concentration, vocal and hand components, energy to use, and several other factors." Benji answered picking up a .357 magnum revolver. "Guns only need ammo, point and click."

"I really didn't like the way that you putted the use of a gun but I understand." Ami replied a little nervous, on Benji's hands the revolver somehow looked even more menacing than it was on the floor.

Taking a deep breath Ami looks at Benji who is now storing the guns. "Want me to try imbuing some of them with magic?" Ami offered. "I was learning from the data of the Mercury library how to fuse magical powers on weapons."

"I don't really mind but a firearm is very different from swords and other melee weapons." Benji answered in a serious tone. "There are several structural factors and mobile parts that make altering a gun something tricky, not to mention the pressure of firing."

"I understand the risks; I adapted several sorceries that were created to be used with bows, crossbows and other weapons of projectiles." Ami said in the same tone. "Let's do this." Benji said handing to Ami a Beretta 92. "I will show how to deal with this pistol and will leave it with you, without bullets of course."

Ami nodded, she could agree with those terms. "However I want you to study everything about this gun, I want you to be able to tell me how it works in the minimal details, you should also know how much pressure the gun can safely stand, each structural detail and weak points." Benji continued. "That before you even start to infuse anything on it. Unless I can truly believe that you can do those changes safely and that when done the pistol won't explode on my hand I won't let you do it. I don't want to see you hurt or getting myself hurt."

"I understand." Ami replied, it was truly acceptable, she felt better by knowing that he was that careful. Few minutes later Benji is showing to Ami how to field strip the pistol, clean and reassemble it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji is busy reading the report typed by Michiru while the senshis are being trained by Ranma, Setsuna, the most seasoned and experienced one of them is watching the training and not taking part of it, and also eyeing Benji still suspiciously. While Benji can tell that he is being watched he doesn't do anything about it, if will help Setsuna to get over her suspicion of him, then it was okay.

And it was then that Benji realized something, Setsuna is the senshi of time, she could easily carry senshis back and forward time, with that now on mind Benji starts to brew a plan.

End of the chapter

I want to apologize for the really long time without updating this story, there was plenty of personal reasons involved, as well a writer's block, my blocks tend to be focused in one story and later spread to others, so I place those stories in the backburner and before I noticed almost three years had passed without touching on this story, it is shocking, the last update dates to august 27th of 2006.

As much as I want I won't promise quick follow ups, I am still blocked in several stories, but I will try post more chapters as soon as possible. For anyone curious the major block for this story is from the part where Benji denies Minako from being a star/idol without earning the spot, specially the scene with Ami and the guns, it was that what kept the story still for so long, everything bellow that particular scene is new, and a past of what would be chapter six that I decided to merge with the chapter five.

Once again I am sorry for taking so long to solve this block, I hope that you all enjoy the story.


End file.
